A Devil will Rise
by omega677
Summary: Naruto is neglected by his parents and village over his little twin sisters who contain the Kyuubi, but from the isolation he finds strenght and a power long since forgotten by man. Follow his life in the Ninja world as the last descendant of the Great Devil Sparda. Strong Naruto. possible NarutoxHarem
1. So it Begins

**Okay so I have been on a Naruto kick as of late and got ideas for three stories, and I plan to do this one first. I lost my muse for writing and haven't had the motivation to pick up my other story, so I'm hoping this rekindles a passion. Now this is my first naruto fic so I am looking to you for feedback. Anyways I have always loved the Devil May Cry series, particular the Virgel character was my favorite. So I wanted to make a fanfic with naruto having Vergils powers, from both the new and the old game series, and more. Some more elements for the Devil May Cry series will appear in later chapters so just hang with me. Though seriously, reviews and feedbacks basically tells me if this series is even worth following, so enjoy.**

* * *

"Demons": Human Speech

_'Demons':_ Human Thoughts

**"Demons": Large Being Speech**

_**"Demons"**_**: Large Being Thoughts**

Namikaze Minato, or more commonly known as the Yondaime Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, now stood on the balcony of the Hokage's Tower gazing at the whole of his village that had come for his speech. Next to him was a woman with fair almost pale skin, purple tinted eyes, and long red hair. She was Minato's wife Namikaze Kushina, but what was even more important was that was what she was holding in her arms. For in her arms were two newborn girls.

Stealing a glance at his wife and the two children she was carrying, he let out a sign and turned his attention back to people below him. The civilians and the remaining shinobi that had survived the destruction of the Kyuubi no Kitsune's rampage were present.

"Yesterday a tragedy occurred that has left use weaker than we have ever been, many have died in order to protect our village and the ones they hold dear. I stand before you today with the heroes of our village." Minato took the two children from his wife and returned to crowd. "Inside these two children are separately sealed both the Kyuubi's Yin and Yang chakra."

The faces of the people were a mixture of fear, horror, and too many confusion.

"But do not be afraid for I have used my most powerful seals to imprison the demon's soul so that it shall never again return to our lands. Now you have not only me… but these two infants…two of my three very own children to thank for this day."

After a few second of letting this information set in; Minato started again, "People of Konoha… I may be the one how had bested the Kyuubi, the one who ended its rampage from destroying our village…but…it was my children who truly stopped the great beast…if it wasn't for their birth on such an ill fated night…the fate of konoha and that of our own would have been sealed."

Giving yet another pause he hoisted the two twins into the air, "My children will…and shall from this day on be known and recognized as the heroes who saved our village form its destruction from a powerful demon. I give you my daughters, Namikaze Mito and Namikaze Risa."

As if on que, the crowd below released roars of joy, approval, and acceptance of the two baby girls as their young Hokage smiled brightly thinking of the future with his wife and three kids.

**-12 years later-**

A young blue eyed boy with fair almost pale skin and straight blond with pale silver, almost white, highlights sat at his desk writing in a black notebook that he always had on him. This simple ritual, among few other things, was what he enjoyed doing and help him forget about his troubles. He was a pretty complex boy that appreciated the simple pleasures life could give. He loved the village he lived in, his friends were very few in number but he preferred to have quality than quantity. He wore a unzipped black hoodie over a royal blue shirt with a black spiral in the center, black ANBU pants, a black and blue weapon pouch on his hip, and black ANBU style combat boots that almost reached his knees. To many he dressed either weird of funny, but he knew that these selection of cloths gave him the best flexibility, speed, and defense.

"Namikaze Naruto." An adult male voice called out his name as the boy stood from his seat and began walking down to the examination room.

"_Sigh_…" He was the only son of the Hokage, Namikaze Naruto, and was a young man who, despite his sadistic nature and tendencies, was ultimately calm to the point of being thought to be stoic, carefree, or just plain lazy. Some of his fellow classmates chuckled at his lack of interest or enthusiasm while many others just ignored him or sent death glares at him. Even though he was the son of the Hokage, he received or acquired little to no respect from everyone of any generation except for the few friends he trusted enough to tell his secrets to or the fangirls that really only liked him because he was the Hokage's son. Beyond them everyone else in the village just ignored him for his far more popular and loved sisters because they are 'the saviors of the village' being the ones that their father sealed the divided Kyuubi into.

His sisters were the best in the academy with Uchiha Sasuke placing a close 3rd, for that reason they commonly called the "Namikaze Princesses" by their peers. Naruto on the other hand was always in the shadow of them and their parent's amongst other things, and that was where he wanted to be seen at. You see for Naruto it never made sense to stand out, they were supposed to be ninja and standing out was like screening, 'I'm here, kill me.' So while everyone else was trying to shine now, he was thinking ahead to the Chunin Exams. If he kept the appearance of a barely average ninja, then everyone that has a spy in konoha, and there are many for some reason, would not notice or underestimate him. Giving him an edge in the test, but for now it was time to mess with the established order.

Just as he was on his way to the examination room another student left and began to walk towards his direction on the way back to the classroom. It was a girl had shoulder length spiky golden hair with bang like strands that slightly fell over her newly acquired konoha hitai-ate(Headband) and whisker marks on her cheeks. She wore a red low cut long sleeve shirt and black short shorts with a weapons pouch and blue standard issue shinobi sandals. Her violet eyes held pure arrogance with a hint of anger when they met Naruto. While Naruto just put his hands in his pockets and continued walking with a bored apathetic face. That is until she lightly shoved him in the arm, and with a mocking tone in her voice.

"Good luck _brother_"

For Naruto's part he just looked back and stared at her with apathetic eyes. He knew she was trying to be hurtful or something, but he really didn't care about what she had to say. It wasn't that he was a silent type; he just didn't do things he didn't see the point in. For that reason having something like a petty squabble was dictated as beneath and degrading in his eyes. Realizing that she wasn't going to get an answer she started again this time with something akin to hate.

"..Hope you fail, loser."

Naruto just turned back and began walking to the examination room.

"Namikaze, hurry up and get your but in the examination room. We don't want to prolong the testing any longer than it has been already." Naruto got to the door and glanced back at the blonde haired tomboy who was now taking a seat next to a red head who looked exactly like the previous girl only with long red hair that reached her back and an elegant expression as if she were sculpted from the purest of ice. The short haired one's face held an annoyed expression as she glared back down at him while the other stared at him with cold eyes...as if trying to burn a hole straight through him.

Naruto just shrugged as he entered the examination room. Once inside the silver haired Chunnin instructor, he knew as Mizuki, closed the door shut and quickly took a seat next to his tutoring partner who had brown hair tied up into a short ponytail and a noticeable scar on his nose, also renowned as the eternal teacher Iruka.

"Alright Naruto, as I'm sure you already guessed you'll be clone, substitution, and the hedge. You already completed the Genjutsu, Taijutsu, weaponry, and written portion of the exam. You will now be required to hedge into someone for inspection, perform substitution with anything in this room, and finally make five perfectly functioning clone. By judging from your difficulty to perform the clone in previous academy based tests, I hope you have been practicing because this is when it counts. You may perform them in any order you like, please begin." Naruto just nodded and decided to have some fun.

The first thing he did was perform a wordless and signless **hedge** into Mizuke. This already got the instructors attention as performing anything without words or hands signs meant that one had perfectly mastered the jutsu. Iruka actually congratulated Naruto of the accomplishment, while Mizuki just scowled, leaned back in his chair and put his feet on the desk. Naruto expected this and decided to get one over on the annoying bastard. So without warning he performed his **substitution**, but the only thing Iruka saw was one of the two Mizukis falling on his ass.

"Naruto can you stop with the foolish antics and perform one of the other jutsu." At that point he noticed that the Mizuki in the test area was scowling and glaring dagger at the one next to him, while the one next to him saw chuckling. He turned to the Mizuke next to him, mainly because he never heard Mizuki chuckle.

"What are you talking about sensei; I just performed **substitution** with the real Mizuke. See." With that Naruto dropped the **hedge**, only for Iruka to go wide eyed that he didn't notice the switch. Before he could say anything Naruto performed **substitution** with Mizuki again, this time making the instructor fall out of the seat in startled reflex. Not two seconds later said instructor was on his feet ready to kill Naruto, but was stopped by Iruka.

"Well Naruto that was impressive, now if you would please do a clone so we can wrap this up."

Naruto just nodded and again without signs or words fifteen perfectly identical clones popped into existence behind the original, without even making a puff of smoke. This made both Iruka and Mizuki once again go wide eyed, but what they didn't know was that they weren't **clones** but **shadow clones** instead. Naruto just smirked deciding to not tell them that, he had to keep some secrets for himself.

"So…do I pass Iruka-sensei...Mizuki-sensei?" The Naruto in the front spoke up as he stared back at the scar faced man with a bored expression plastered on his face. The Chunnin was taken aback but soon a smile tugged at his lips.

"Yes you have Naruto. You passed with flying colors!" That was an understatement. Naruto made perfect scores in everything from hitting dead center on the weapon exam, perfect answers on the written exam in less than five minutes, knocked out his opponent in less than 5 second in the Taijutsu exam, and every other category.

The blonde boy smirked with cold blue eyes staring back at the man.

"Yes you passed with flying colors, but uh… can I ask you something?"

Naruto just stared at him, that being the sign to continue.

"Uh…well…How are you getting perfect scores in the exams, most of the instructors think your cheating but we couldn't figure out how?"

Naruto just smirked, "Deception is a shinobi's greatest weapon, our bread and butter if you will." This got a confused look from Mizuki, who couldn't figure out what the gaki meant, and a wide eye lruka who understood exactly what he meant. Naruto had been hiding his abilities from everyone and most likely sabotaging his own scores. Why?

"I would greatly appreciate it if you don't make a note of this, I would like my limits to be hidden for the present. The only reason I decided to make show today was out of respect for you Iruka-sensei. As repayment and reward for your efforts in teaching me. Although if you like to know more, treat me to a graduation meal and I'll tell you."

Iruka smiled at the boy in front of him. It seems like he was going to become a great ninja just like his father who was the village's stongest shinobi. As a matter of fact, both he and his younger siblings were promising shinobi, although his sisters were practically prodigies and it made him proud to be their teacher and to send them off into the world of ninja.

Iruka stood up from his seat behind the desk and layed out three hitai-ate with red,blue,and black cloths all with the konoha leaf symbol embrailed into the metal.

"Congratulations Naruto, you are now an official genin of Konohagakure no Sato."

Said blonde boy smiled as he picked up and tied the black cloth headband onto his arm. Iruka escorted Naruto out of the examination room and began calling the next set of names.

"Nara Shikamaru." said boy began walking down the isle muttering to himself about 'troublesome' tests while rubbing his stiffening neck after napping on the hard academy desks.

"Good luck Shika."

"Thanks Naruto." Naruto began walking back up to his seat. He gave a glance to his two sisters who were giving him death stares. He sat down in his seat which was a row below the two.

"I see _you_ managed to pass, the teacher probably took pity on a talentless loser like you." He leaned back in his seat to glance the source of the voice.

Naruto just smirked not saying anything and just pointed to the hitai-ate on his arm with the leaf symbol on display. The short haired blonde scowled at her older brother.

"You're only older by 3 minutes so don't get cocky yo-"

"Stop it Risa..." The short haired hot head stared over to her sister in shock. The long hair girl who was an almost spitting image of their mother held a cold stare down at the book she read. She gently turned the page staring at the next pages' text. She had a low cut black long sleeve shirt with fishnet underneath. Her headband was around her neck and she wore black capri pants with a weapons pouch strapped to her thigh and standard issued blue shinobi sandals.

"He's not worth it..."

"But…Mito..." The girl known as Risa started.

Once again Naruto didn't say anything just smirked and shook his head in a mocking fashion this made both of the girls angry as both shot him a glare...a heavier one coming from the longer haired Mito.

"..weakling...i won't acknowledge you as anything but my kin, _oniichan_. Even as the oldest, you weren't even worthy enough by our father to even be considered as heir to our clan." Mito uttered silently only for the three of them to hear. Naruto just scowled at this for a moment but soon shrugged it off and replaced it with a smirk.

Naruto got up from his chair and proceeded to a seat in the back, along the way weaving a genjutsu over all of Mito's and Risa's fanboys. The moment he sat down the genjutsu activated; which whipped the fanboys into action, causing them to swarm the objects of their desires with physical contact and confessions of their love. It was like watching coy fish swarm on some break that had just fallen into the pond, hilarious. After getting his chuckling out of the way, he pulled out his little notebook and began to write in it again. Almost everyone thought he was just doodling in the little thing, but if they actually looked in it they would find jutsu ideas and formulas as well as seal designs that would out shine even his parents' masterpieces.

He lifted his head to look down at the crowd of hormone driven pre-teen boys around the two girls that are his siblings. The constant work and training helped distracted him from the obvious resentment of his sisters and the negligence of his own parents. Constantly ignored by everyone because of the presence of his sisters who are known as the 'Heroes of Konoha'. Being the only son of the Yondaime Hokage wasn't all what it was cracked up to be. Especially when you're treated like an outsider by your own blood.

He sighed as he turned back to notebook and world of possibilities, free from having to deal with these idiots. Yet couldn't help but remember the day when everything started to fall apart.

**-xXx Flashback xXx-**

_"Sorry Naruto but your sisters need the training more than you do, if they don't get good at controlling their powers they could accidentally hurt themselves and others at the academy," Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage stated._

_"But, I still don't understand why I can't also start training to be a ninja early like them too…"_

_"Trust me Naruto, I'll train you when you are ready for it." he said as he and Kushina went back to training the twin girls, but was stopped by Naruto who for some odd reason was compelled for at least some compensation._

_"Then can I read some of the books in your study and library so I could at least be mentally prepared for when I'm ready for training?" Minato actually didn't think about it before replying._

_"Yeah sure, go for it." Getting a smile from a retreating Naruto and a scowl from Kushina._

_"Do you really think that is safe, there is really dangerous stuff in there?"_

_"Don't worry, he's only a child. He won't be able to understand anything, eventually he'll get frustrated and give up. Anyways today at the birthday party I plan on getting Risa and Mito to sign the toad contract" Minato told her. Kushina looked at him in shock.._

_"Don't you think that it's a little too soon for her to sign the co-"_

_"It'll be okay, I think they are ready. They definitely have the chakra for it and it would be great for them to have a fallback just in case they are in danger." Kushina smiled._

_"Well I'm sure you know best."_

_"As a matter of fact, I've been thinking of making one of those two the heirs of our clan. They definitely show great leadership skills already and they are intelligent enough especially at the rate they learn jutsu." Kushina gave him a puzzled look._

_"But what about Naruto, since he is the eldest, shouldn't he be heir?" Minato's expression hardened._

_"Naruto doesn't show any promise as a shinobi by his grades in the academy nor does he a leader...I just think Risa or Mito would be the best choices." said Minato as he thought long and hard. Outside their bedroom door stood a young blonde listening in with a pain in his heart._

_**-xXx End Flashback xXx-**_

_Naruto was knocked out of his little trip down memory by Iruka yelling at the group of boys. After the boys dispersed, he noticed both girls seemed to paled and severely winded from the experience but that didn't stop them from glaring at Naruto. Truth be told they didn't know how he was responsible only that he was. Naruto didn't even bother to give them a glance and didn't even bother to listen to Iruka's graduation speech, but the moment the class was dismissed he vanished with a __**shunshin **__(Body Flicker Technique). _

_Eventually every_ student and their parents gathered outside the Academy congratulating their children on their graduation and their promotion as genin of the leaf. A crimson haired woman stood outside standing in the front of the academy with the rest of their parents until she heard a voice catching her attention.

"Hey Kaa-san!" The older woman turned to see a blonde haired girl run up to her and hug her tightly while a red hair girl followed suit walking with a smile on her face.

"Ah Risa, Mito! How did it go?" Namikaze Kushina asked as she added the red hair Mito into the hug.

The two girls released the hug from their mother. Risa pointed to her hitai-ate on around her head and gave an energetic grin.

"We passed, it was easy!" The red haired Mito nodded in aloof agreement with a small smile graced on his lips. Kushina smiled at her daughters.

"I'm so proud of you two, if only your father could be here to see you but he had important business to tend to at the Hokage Tower today. I'm sure he'd love to hear about this tonight over dinner." The girls beamed as they loved to see their father's reaction to their promotion to genin. Kushina smiled brightly but it dropped when she noticed something out of place, or more precisely someone.

"Have you girls seen Naruto? Did he do well?" Risa shrugged.

"I saw him walk that way towards town, probably going to that cheap Ichiraku place. He passed but I think just barely, knowing him. But enough about him, can you show us some more moves we can do with our demon chakra?" Kushina was a bit upset with the fact that Naruto wasn't there to meet with them. Lately the boy has been growing more and more distant with the family but she was sure that he'd be back for dinner at the least. Mito saw the look of worry and distraught that was on her mother's face when Risa mentioned Naruto. The girl couldn't help but scowl.

Mito always thought of Naruto as an embarrassment. He was annoying and useless at the very least. A weakling like him being of any relation to her was an insult in her opinion and that was the main reason she disliked her brother. She was actually okay with the fact that he rarely showed when the family would eat breakfast every morning or when their parents would train her and her sister or go on walks around the village. He was a nuisance and a guy like him making her mother upset made her upset as well.

'_That weakling is upsetting kaa-sama...why did he have to become a ninja. He'll disgrace our family name_.'

Kushina smiled at her girls and nodded. "I'm sure I can show you girls a thing or two with your yokai chakra to better your control over it. But first let's go get a bite to eat."

"Yeah!"

Kushina and Risa began walking off towards the green light district of the village but stopped to look back at the remaining Mito who stood still looking off into the distance as the other families began ushering their children away from the Academy.

"Mi-chan? Are you coming?" Mito looked to her mother.

"I think I'll go look for los- I mean Naruto..."She said with cold voice before journeying in the opposite direction. Kushina and Risa just stared in confusion.

"Well uh…be sure to fetch him and be back home before 6. I don't want you kids missing dinner."

"Okay kaa-sama" Mito yelled in the distance as she leeped onto a nearby building and began hopping from roof top to roof top. Kushina and Risa turned and began walking in the other direction only to be stopped by a group of villagers asking for their autographs.

* * *

Naruto was at this time enjoying a moment of spiritual peace, for at this very moment he was laying down in the shade of a tree just starring at the leaves dance on the tree's branches, the clouds floating by, while listening to the wind rattle everything around him like it was singing a lullaby. It often amazed him why people find such activities pointless, that is the point. To take a moment, just stop, and empty your mind then reflecting on a problem. After his friend Shikamaru convinced him to do it, he didn't see the point in it; but now he totally knew why the Nara did this.

Sadly like many times before he could only reflect on the neglect of his family and the way he had turned out because of it. He could honestly say that they knew nothing about him at in general. They though he purposely highlighted his hair, in truth it started changing of its own accord when he learned to access his chakra at the age of four. At the time he started going to the library for information, and was easy for him because of several abilities he had. First he could easily read adult level books and even perfectly remember everything he read.

After that Naruto started reading everything in his father's study and family library; that was where he found one of his greatest passions. Fuinjutsu! He took to the art sealing like a fish to water and with mental maturity and memory ability he blew through even the most difficult seals fully understanding how they worked and functioned. After he developed a seal that allowed him to copy scrolls and books, and he made personal copies of everything. From his families' library, the Hokage's Library, the Forbidden Scroll, even the Uchiha's and Hyuuga's personal clan libraries and master many of their arts. Without getting their permission of course.

That was one of the secrets he had; one of many secrets. Thinking that always leads him bad to the original issue: his family. He wasn't accepted then or now, and he knew he couldn't change the past. For that reason, he already planned for the present and the future. That was another thing he was proud of, he always could see how things were going to play out and make the best of it. And now his several your made plan for his future was starting tomorrow.

Finding ease in that thought, he started using his sensory ability. Thanks to his personal training he was at least on the level of an ANBU operative, and he always wondered if he would have been this strong if his family didn't neglect him. He could feel the one hundred shadow clones working deeper in the forest on chakra control and elemental charka, after that little incident a few years ago his chakra was predictably constantly growing so he had to constantly work at it. That when he felt the presence of his little sister Mito spying on him. '_I might as well get this over with'_

"You can come out now Mito, I know you're there." A moment of silence past before a figure jumped into the clearing and began to walk forward. She stopped about 10 feet away from the Naruto and just stood there, staring at him with cold eyes. Naruto shifted his position and stood to his feet, dusting off his clothes.

"What do you need imouto?" Naruto stated with a bored voice as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Why must I be family to someone like you?"

'_I can't believe how much a spoiled brat she is.' _"There are many things that are outside of everyone's control, this is just one of them so deal with it." Naruto said a little annoyed by the childish question. Taking offence to his reply, Mito formed a fighting stance that he recognized quite quickly to be the kata for the taijutsu that his father used. His face darkened at this. '_Dammit her form is so sloppy, I can see several hole in it right now.'_

"Huh...so that's how its gonna' be eh Mi-chan. I really don't want to hurt you." Naruto said as he too got into his own kata which surprising wasn't the same. _'But that doesn't mean I won't play with you._' It was a weird stance. That was because this was a style that he had developed on his own and was constantly perfecting and modifying it, for that reason he never got around to naming it.

"Don't worry because a failure like you can't even touch me." With that she charged her brother with swift movements. Her first strike was aimed to Naruto's face which he easily dodged and pushed her on the back sending her tripping from being off balance. After she recovered, Mito sent a swift kick below to Naruto's legs which he then hopped over in a somersault like manner.

The red haired girl took this time to send a strong right kick to the boy suspended in air. Just as the kick was about to connect Naruto disappeared into thin air and reappeared behind her pushing her once again to the ground.

"Give up, before you get hurt." Mito got up and charged the boy with more strikes. Naruto stood back and sighed. At that point about 30 shadow clones appeared out of nowhere and surrounded her. Mito scowled at this.

"Come out and fight, Coward."

"The only reason why your mad is because you're losing." Mito began expelling one clone after another with powerful strikes. Each began disappearing into a poof. She then formed a series of handseals.

"**Tsurugi Ogushi no jutsu** (Hair Blade technique)" Mito shouted as her hair sprouted a life of its own and began spinning uncontrollably destroying any clone in her facility. Each clone dispelled after another until only the original was left. Her hair dropped back to her shoulders and she began looking for the blonde boy who was nowhere to be found. She paused before felling a hand on her back pushing her once again to the ground.

"Behind you." She turned on the ground glaring with eyes of pure angers. In a rush she pushed herself up, forgetting everything about form she charged towards Nauto.

"You...you...you…YOU!" She seethed as she rushed Naruto. She tightened a fist to be aimed at her brother's face. From out of seemingly no where a figure appeared blocking the fist. Naruto and Mito were both shocked to find a tall blonde man who shared a similar facial appearance as Naruto with only different skin tone. He smirked as he brought the young girl's fist down to her sides.

"I think that's enough you two."

The two young teens both stopped their violent spout to focus their attention on the tall blonde man. He wore a long white trench coat that head designer red flames on the hims and written on the back of said trench coat were kanji for 'Yondaime Hokage'. Under his trenchcoat he wore a standard konoha jonin vest and navy blue shinboi shirt, pants, and sandals. He had an all-knowing small plastered on hsi face with his eyes gently closed. Mito seethed at her brother Naruto before looking out to the taller blonde with a worried face.

"But tou-sama, _he_...started it." The young Hokage looked between the two youngsters.

"Hmm...is that so. Well..." He turned his attention to Naruto who held an overall cold and indifferent expression to the current situation.

"I'm sure he is very sorry...isn't that right Naruto?" The blonde boy in questioning said nothing as he looked up to his father with his apathetic sapphire eyes.

"Hokage-sama, I didn't have any reason to apologize...she was the one that wanted to fight, I was just doing some cloud watching under a tree..." Naruto stated pointing with his eyes to his crimson haired sibling who stared him down coldly with no remorse. The Blonde Hokage looked between his two children with a sheepish expression as he could fully see their little stare off taking place. Bringing them into a tight hug muchto their surprise and relative reactions, he chuckled lightly.

"Come now kids, no need to fight-"

"I agree there was no reason for Mito to start this fight."

"Shut it, loser!"

"Calm down you two."

"I agree, Mito needs to learn to keep her calm before she gets in over her head."

"I am calm, being near a doofus like you jus-"

"Shut up you two!" The two kids paused at the outburst by their father as who seemed to be rather agitated with their behaviors.

"Now there will be no more of this when we get back home to the estate. I heard from your mother that you two along with your sister have passed your exams and become shinobi in the ranks" The two stared at the man, Mito out of somewhat fear of her father and Naruto with standard disinterest to his father's words. "Now how am I supposed to allow shinobi who bicker with one another over trivial things to even protect with actually matters...the village?"

The two stayed silent.

"Mito, I want you to stop antagonizing your brother...and Naruto..." The blonde man turned to his only son who stared back coldly.

"I want you to act more mature. You are the eldest, and I expect you to act like it. I can only assume by how you usually do in the academy that you only passed by the skin of your teeth which leaves no room for you to behave childishl-" Naruto just stared at the man. If he had been even the tiniest bit observant, he would have noticed that he was hiding his skills from the world. He was supposed to be the village's number one ninja, but he was really as moron. _'I can't believe everyone thinks this idiot is a genius, people really do use that word too loosely.'_ At this point the boy just tuned him out as his father continued to chew him out until he sensed 3 chakra signatures heading straight towards them.

"Hokage-sama!" The three were interrupted by the entrance of a group of three ANBU entering the clearing of the training grounds.

"Sir we have urgent news, your wife Namikaze Kushina and daughter Namikaze Risa have been attacked and the absence of Namikaze Risa has shown that she has been kidnapped and taken from the scene of the crime."

Mito and Minato Namikaze held a shocked and panicked expessions at the new news while Naruto sat silent listening to the rest of the details.

"WHAT!"

"Kushina-sama has received minor injuries which are being treated at the hospital… however we have not found any trace of the person who has kidnapped Risa-sama; we do however believe that the perpetrator is a shinobi in our ranks. We have already initiated an ANBU search to find her, but no clues to go on it will take time bef-" a cat masked ANBU said before being interrupted.

"Say no more." The older Namikaze rose to his feet. "Come, we must inform the ranks and issue an all out search. We _will_ find her... am I clear?"

"Yes sir."

The blonde man looked down behind him to Naruto and Mito; Mito having an upset expression while Naruto looked indifferent about the whole situation.

"I want you two to head home immediately. I can't risk the both of you getting captured as well. That is not only an order as your father but an order as your Hokage, understand?" Naruto and Mito nodded although the red haired girl's was a more shaken gesture. In an instant both the group and ANBU and the Yondaime disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"I shouldn't have left them..." Mito muttered to herself as she stood shaken in the clearing.

"There was nothing you could have done, if you were with them you would most likely have gotten caught in the crossfire and taken as well." Naruto then began walking off the grounds. Mito spotted this and immediantly scowled.

"Where are you going!" Naruto didn't look over his shoulder.

"Home."

"Aren't you even worried about Risa? She could be hurt or worse… You…You are just the worst! You are just going to walk away"

"You seem to forget that by yours and Risa's definition I am not really a member of this family, so there should be no problem with me walking away and leaving it up to our seniors who believe they know what they're doing." Naruto then began to walk away again.

"A wealking and embarrassment to both the Namikaze and Uzumaki name couldn't possibly be able to fix a situation like this so it's pointless right? ...Right?" Mito's scowl darkened as she stared at the back of the white-highlighted boy.

"Right..." Naruto suddenly stopped as he sensed someone really trying to hide their chakra, and doing a back job of it at that.

"Wrong." She raised a red eye brow at this as she watch Naruto flung his left arm, launching a single kunai at speeds that Mito couldn't even see until she heard it hit a random tree, making Mito's jaw drop at what he did.

Her brother only chuckled at her reaction as he walked towards the tree noticing the leaf had empailed a small paper of the sort.

"It keeps people guessin' I suppose to be an embarrassment that comes out on top...an underdog..."

"...You should be able to notice when something is off Mito-imouto." The boy removed the kunai and in turn picked up the note in its wake. The red haired girl stared at the back of her brother intently before her glare softened. Mito walked up to him to observe said note.

"What is this?" She stated in mild interest.

"I'm sure there was someone her but they seemed to have left a ransom note here...and it's about Risa."

"Read it then! Quickly!" Naruto winced at the volume of the girl's voice. "Screaming will not make me move any faster, take a breather and try to think clearly." He placed the paper closer to his face as Mito read from over his shoulder.

_"Hi there Namikaze brats, If you have not already known I am the one who has your demon sister. If you want her to live, steal the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage's office tonight and bring it to the training ground number 11 near the Forbidden Forrest. You have one hour after the sun sets. Inform anybody about this note and I will cut her up real nice and pretty like to send to you piece by piece."_

_Naruto's eyes narrowed as his mind started moving at the speed of light. __'Whoever this is, defiantly means business. If the ANBU are right about them being in our ranks then they most likely will inject themselves into the investigation, and it wouldn't be too hard to add another target to this search. If they don't hear anything about the scroll being stolen then the jig is up and Risa takes the fall. But that chakra signature just now, it was only for a second but it felt like…" __Naruto was drawn from his train of thought as he felt a feeble killer intent that was radiating from his sister Mito._

"I'm going to kill whoever did this."

"Well we can't do anything until we get the forbidden scroll right?" Mito looked at him in disbelief.

"What are you talking about? We have to tell someone or-"

"Are you stupid? Whoever this is will be monitoring the search and if he doesn't hear about the scroll being stolen…they'll know some things up and Risa gets the penalty. At this point anyone can be the culprit even the ANBU dad always has with him. No for this we are on our own, now stop being a daddy's girl and come on." Naruto stated aloud as he made a break from the training grounds to the Hokage tower, Mito shortly following suit.

"What if there is someone in there, we could get in big trouble!"

"Odds are, everyone is too busy looking for Risa to care… that's probably the reason why the culprit made sure mom was there to sound the alarm. Now are you goinna' help me or go home?" Mito just continue to follow Naruto which he took as a selection of the later option.

* * *

"I always knew the old man was a perve, but that was just pathetic..." Naruto stated carrying a large scroll strapped to his back with his crimson haired sister following suit as began walking through the Hokage's library to the exiting door.

"I didn't know Sandaime-sama was a pervert...to be tricked by such a genjutsu..." Mito stated as she paused to glance back at the old man who was now passed out in a puddle of his own nose blood and wrapped in ninja wire and gagged. Naruto smirked as he turned to his sister.

"**Harem Paradise** is a pretty powerful illusion...I made it after a-"

"Will you shut up, if you haven't forgotten we have a schedule to follow here, let's hurry an-"

"Intruders!"

"-d get to Risa with the scroll..." Mito stated dejected as she and Naruto noticed the newfound presence of Konoha shinobi in the Hokage's archives. The ninja began tossing dozens of shuriken toward the siblings. Naruto pushed Mito, knocking her out of the shuriken way and sending her flying out of the window. She fell and pivoted in midair, landing on a neighboring roof. She stood and balanced herself and looked back to the window that her brother pushed her out of.

"do-DOPE!"

"Run to meeting location! I'll meet you there!" Naruto yelled as he disappeared from view inside the building defending off the Konoha ninja mistaking him for an intruder.

"But-" Mito grimaced before running off towards the meeting area.

'Dumbass…'

"I'm not an intruder you idio- fuck it **Spirit Wave Pulse**." A swirling mist hit the defencing shinobi like a powerful wave knocking all of them unconscious some against the wall some on the floor and two inbeded in the ceiling. After looking at his handy work, Naruto started sprinting at top speed to the Hokage's office ready to put his plan in action.

* * *

Iruka arrived at the tower to see all of the lights were still turned off and the rooms completely empty. There were no chunin or even Anbu stationed anywhere in the building. As he made his way to the Hokage's room, his confusion grew.

There were a team of chunin level ninja lying on the ground outside the hokage's room unconscious. Who could have done such a thing?

He turned around a corner in the hallway and spotted the door open to the Hokage's room. And on the floor, bound, was the an elderly man in a robe. It was none other than Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime and previous hokage.

Iruka hurried forward and dropped onto the ground beside the Hokage. He saw that he was bound and gagged in a wire. He grabbed the cloth gag around the Third's mouth and pulled. The cloth was inbued with chakra from a seal on the front, but regardless it wouldn't budge. Noticing that it was actually hurting the Sandaime, Iruka let go and started to look at the seal and found it to be simple even with his severely limited knowledge of Fuinjutsu. He just had to apply more chakra to the seal and it would break, whoever made obviously didn't mean for it to be used for long.

Applying his theory the gag came out and Sarutobi just shot a hot glared at Iruka.

"Be more careful will you?"

"Sorry Sandaime-sama but there was no other way," apologized Iruka. He looked around the room to see it wrecked to a mild degree with papers lying about "What happened here?"

"Don't ask," snapped the Third. "Listen, Naruto-"

"I know, He and Mito stole the Forbidden Scroll. Mizuki told me part of the militia were being organized to track them down. I don't understand why they didn't inform Yondaime-sama but then again they are in search of-"

Hiruzen interupted . "Mizuki told you that?"

"Yes. Why, what's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it. I heard from Naruto and Mito's conversation that they were taking the scroll towards the training area near the entrance of the Forrest of Death. Head there and intercept them quickly. This may have something to do with the kidnapping of Minato-kun's youngest daughter Risa."

"Yes Sandaime-sama." With that Iruka quickly left the room carefully navigating through the bodies of unconscious ninja.

* * *

"Let me go! Do you have any idea who my daddy is?! I'm sure he's on his way right now with an army of ninja to resc-"

"Will you shut up you little bitch?! You've been yappin' your gums this whole damn time. If you're dumbass siblings weren't bringin' that beautiful scroll for me then I would have killed you slowly and painfully a long time!" Mizuki had the girl in tied up with rope and seals as he held her over his should by her waist. The girl was struggling the entire time. Mizuki laughed.

"Good thing I placed those restriction seals I received from Orochimaru-sama on ya' or you would have been more trouble than your worth. It's kinda funny how you're practically useless without that chakra heheh." The girl was on the verge of tears as she began to lose hope for help. As if on cue, a series of kunai came flying towards the silver haired chunnin. He quickly dodged the barrage and positioned himself on another tree branch with the blonde Namikaze girl still over his shoulder kicking in confusion.

A red haired Mito appeared on an opposite branch ready to engage her old chunnin instructor.

"Mizuki-sensei...you're the one… "

"Yep, it's me, I'm the kidnapper but enough about that," He paused as he gave a mock glance at behind the red haired girl. "Hmm...I see that you _don't_ have the scroll with you. For a genius prodigy you don't have much common sense huh?"

"Wait, the dop… I mean Naruto is on his way with it right now," She spat at the man who only chuckled.

"Well, waiting wasn't exactly in our deal so I guess-" He placed attention onto a scared Risa over his shoulder. "…that I'll have to dice her up real nice." He threw the girl in the air and aimed his kunai for her and tossed with precise accuracy. Mito's face grew with shock as she jumped for her sister and kawarimi'd out of the way of the kunai. Mizuki smirked as the kunai hit a log in her place. Mito landed on the ground below with a bond Risa in her hands staring up at the traitor chunnin who stood on the tree branch above.

"It's gonna' be fun to finally kill you two demons."

* * *

Naruto was moving at a around a jonin's pace, which was more like a brisk jog for him. He knew that Mito would most likely attack as soon as she saw the culprit. He could have been there some time ago, but if his substations of the culprit were true then they were way out of their league. Most people would call him cruel for leaving his sisters in the care of what he would classify as a power hunger moron, and they would be right he could be very cruel when he wanted to be. But the main reason he let them get a head start was because he wanted them to get a taste of the real world; their constant fallback on the Kyuubi's chakra and their father's name was making them arrogant, and that was annoying the shit out of him.

Eventually he made it to the meeting place and began to watch the fight. Mizuki was kicking Mito and Risa's buts and from what he could tell he had sealed their yokai. He was laughing his ass off in his head at the sight; they always did use yokai as a standard instead of chakra and were completely useless without it._ 'I wonder if they will realize that using it as a standard and not a backup is actually weakening them.'_ Yet all good things must come to an end, he knew he would have to interfere just as soon as the fear of death was at its peak in order for them to get the message that they weren't invincible.

* * *

"Dammit..." Mito was now covered many cuts and bruises as she tried her best to hide from a certain silver haired chunnin. Her sister was still bond and covered in weird seal tags as was she who had one also place onto her but it seemed to hurt as she tried to get off of herself. She soon discovered from Mizuki that they were seals that hindered and reversed the youkai that they possessed and she couldn't perform any of her jutsu the way perfectly like she normally could. She was weakened and at the moment she was cornered.

"Where the hell is backup? I can't keep him at bay like this with these seals on us." She looked at her sister who pased out soon as she was almost completely being drained of her chakra.

'They need to hurry...'

"There you are, you little abominations." Mito looked up in horror to spot Mizuki 10 feet away from her standing on a nearby branch. He laughed as he hopped from his position to grassy ground.

"You look a little tired there, it seems those seals are really doing the trick. They are made for draining the youkai chakra from bijuu or jinchuriki, mainly jinchuriki. They don't affect normal humans like myself sense it only magnifies and attaches to the evil chakra that you two monsters have." Mito glared at the man with as much energy as she could as she was soon noticing the effects of the seal.

"Although it would be nice to take you two with me to sell into slavery or even better, Iwa for a good price considering you're the daughters of the famed Yondaime Hokage but you two would only be dead weight since before long the militia will be on my tail so I should probably just kill you here where you are." Mizuki took the huge shuriken he had attached to his back and held it out in an attempt to throw.

"I'll start with you first _red_...It was fun but it'll probably be more fun for you demons in hell where you belong, hehehe goodbye." Mito's eyes widened in fear as he threw the giant shuriken at full force.

She closed her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks. She awaited her death.

Death never came. Instead of the painful empailing of a giant shuriken in her body, her body was only tickled by a gentle winded that almost sounded like someone singing.

Once she found some form of courage she opened her eyes, they only widened exactly what was in front of her. The point of Mizuki's shuriken was less than a centimeter from her head. She was then dragged out of her 'I almost died' gaze when a drop of blood fell from the shurikens edge and fell onto her head and continued to run down her face. She then followed the blood line to a hand that was cut while grasping the giant shuriken. When she looked to see who had saved her, she could only let out a single tear that ran down her face. For the hand belonged to her brother who was now looking down at her with, if she didn't know better, caring eyes and a smirk on his face.

"Hey Sis…looks like you got beat." He stated as he twisted his wrist and began swirling the shuriken on his right index finger. He then looked over to Risa, getting a good look at the seals that were on her he turned back to Mito. "Those seals won't kill you; they'll just continue to drain your yokai until you have only enough to stay alive. Let me deal with him and I'll remove them." He turns to Mizuki and started a slow walk.

"What a minute you idiot, if I couldn't beat him there's no way in hell you can."

Naruto continue his slow walk, twirling the oversized shuriken with his finger. "Don't worry about it…" He turned his head back and made eye contact with Mito, "Just shut up and watch."

As for Mito she couldn't help but do what her brother said; she should be screaming at him for even thinking he could win but she couldn't. There was something in the way he talk that was different from how he normally did, but it was mostly when she his eye. It wasn't the same different or anything, but the look in it made her feel small, weak, vulnerable, and submissive like they could do anything. That look scared her more than the thought of dying right now and the only thing she could think about doing was watching what was about to happen.

After a few seconds later Naruto stopped about 12 feet from Mizuke, "Well Mizuki, I guessed you were the one behind this."

"Well if it isn't the worthless Namikaze, well at least that scroll on your back adds some value to you." Mizuke scowled pointing to the Forbidden Scroll on Naruto's back. "Well since I already beat your sister you shouldn't be that hard and hey at least now I can get you back for making me look like a fool earlier today."

Naruto could only smirk and chuckle at the absurd declaration, "So you want this scroll?" Naruto then tapped the scroll with the sheathed sword in his left hand; in fact neither Mizuki nor Mito noticed the sword until Naruto purposely made it known. It was an O-katana style sword that had a black lacquer sheath with a metal capping at the end, a golden cloth string tied around the sheath, a pure white clothed handle, and dull golden guard and handle cap. (Look up Yamoto from Devil May Cry 3) Both of them were brought back to reality when Naruto started talking, "Well you can have it, that is if you can take it from me… and truth be told I hope you can give at least some entertainment…" The shuriken Naruto had been twirling around suddenly disappeared and reappeared with a thud in a tree behind Mizuke. A second later Mizuki screamed was blood come spraying from his left shoulder. "…but I don't think you could even be considered my warm up."

"You little bastard, I'll kill you…" weird black line started to appear on Mizuki's body before his skin turned a sickly purple and horns grew on his head, "…Do you see this, this is the power that Orochimaru-sama has given me. This is what true power is…" With that the now deformed Mizuki charged at Naruto at much higher speed than what he used to. Cocking his right fist back he preparing to punch the boy in the face with every ounce of power he now had.

Now Naruto saw the transformation and wasn't impressed, he saw the speed that Mizuki was moving but it looked like it was in slow-motion to him, and he saw Mizuki prepare to punch him and only smirked. For when Mizuki's fist finally made contact with Naruto's face, the sound of bones breaking could be heard but the boy didn't move at all from the hit. Mizuki removed his hand from Naruto's face; the fist was now broken and deformed and Naruto could only laugh when he saw it.

"Hahaha …That's it? That's all the power you have, that's all you soul was worth?" Naruto grabbed the deformed hand around the wrist "Now that you were go gracious to me this pathetic excuse you call power, I'll show you a glimpse of mine…" With that Naruto whipped his arm and torn Mizuki right arm clean from his body and kicked him off his feet sending him flying into the tree behind him, but he would never make it.

"For your services in even temporarily relieving me of my boredom I'll show one of my signature techniques." Naruto placed his hand on his hand on his sword and at that time the space around Mizuki bagan to distort. "**Darkslayer Style: Judgment Cut**" Naruto drew his sword as many thin white lines started to surround Mizuki. Naruto slowly started to sheath his sword and with a click the technique ended. The boy then turned around and started making his way back to his sisters, while at that time blood started to spray form Mizuki's remaining limbs.

While all this was happening Mito was just quietly watching from where her brother had left her and her sister, and couldn't believe what she was seeing. She just witnessed her brother, her weak, pathetic, embarrassment of a brother rip a man's arm of like it was nothing and then move to kill him. This wasn't the brother she knew, this was someone else; this was a killer. Now this person was walking straight towards her; and the only thing she could do was crawl away until he was meet a tree, then all she could do was close her eyes and pray for a quick death.

Naruto on the other hand was actually enjoying seeing his sister scurry away from him in fear; he really couldn't deny that he was a dominant sadist. Unfortunately if he didn't calm her soon she could have a trauma from this little fiasco, then she curled up into a ball and shut her eye. He had to say that it was pretty cute, but placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair getting her to open her eyes and stare at him.

"Guess you weren't ready to see that, huh Mi-chan." He then moved his hand from her head and started breaking the paper seals on her.

"You…You killed him…" she squeaked not wanting to make eye contact.

"No, I didn't kill him. I just cut his major muscles, given proper treatment he would be able to walk again but I think the I&T department want to get their hands on him." With that Naruto finish removing the seals and moved on to remove the ones on Risa's, who's were instantly taken off because he already knew how.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why are you saving us? We ridicule, make fun of, and humiliate you. So why?"

Naruto just shrugged "Because you're my sisters, look I really don't care what you say. I always just saw it as children being children or some bullshit like that. Besides you don't know anything about me, so you don't really know why I would do now do you." This made Mito look down, but before she could respond Iruka appeared in the clearing.

"Alright you tw… WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?"

"Oh good Iruka-sensei's he, alright Mito I think it's time for you to take Risa and go home. Both of you need to sleep after what you been through." Mito just nodded her head and did her best to pick up Risa and headed home. "Now sensei, if you would please collect the near dead Mizuki and take him to hospital; I'll head to the Hokage's Tower to explain the situation."

Iruka really wanted the answers now, but Naruto did have a point Mizuki would die if he didn't get medical attention soon. He just nodded grabbed the unconscious Mizuki and left Naruto in the clearing. Now that he was alone, Naruto just sighed at how annoying the day had been.

'_Now how do I explain what happened, without giving any hint of my real skill level?'_


	2. Journey to the Devil's Den

**Ok, some people misunderstood something so I'm going to set a point straight. I said that he will have Vergil's powers, not be exactly like him. And please don't judge a character by the first chapter, especially when it's with a limited number of interactions. Now I've been getting some messages on the Harem idea, so I introduced the companion character at the end of this chapter. I personally think I could get a lot of laughs with him in a house with a select group of women. Let it be known that as much as I like the serious writing, I also love getting a laugh especially when it's at someone else's expense. I'll also be making my chapters shorter so that I can get them out faster.**

**I own nothing from Naruto or Devil May Cry, but some Original Characters in the story.**

* * *

"Demons": Human Speech

_'Demons':_ Human Thoughts

"Demons": Large Being Speech

_"Demons"_: Large Being Thoughts

The sun shone through the crack in the curtains onto Naruto's face. It wasn't that much of an irritation but was just enough to stir him from his unconscious state. Grudgingly he opened his eyes and took a moment to survey his surroundings. He was in his room, still wearing the clothes he had worn throughout all of yesterday's events. He looked over to his alarm clock to see that it was almost 10:30. Yawning at his apparent sleep in, he got up and made his way to the door to get something to help him wake up.

The Namikaze estate wasn't that grand or complex, it was just a two story building with four bed rooms and two bathrooms, but it did give off a homey feel to it. He left his room, entered the second floor hallway, and made his way to the stairs. When he made it down, he heard the sounds of what sounded like wood on wood and wood on flesh. The only conclusion he could make of it was that because of the events of last night his '_parents_' had decided to give Mito and Risa more training or this was a special lesson for becoming genin. One way or another he wasn't invited to join so nothing new. He continued to the kitchen when he smelled something that was out of place from normal, but figured out what when he enter the desired room.

The sink was full of far more dishes than what was needed to prepare and serve any breakfast that came from this household. It didn't take more than a second to realize what had happened…_'I guess because of last night mom didn't get to have her celebratory dinner, so they did the celebrating at breakfast.' _He looked out the glass doors across from him to the backyard and confirmed his suspicions about the noise. There in the training field size backyard was his parents Minato and Kushina Namikaze training Mito and Risa in what he recognized as the intermediate set of forms from his father's taijutsu the 'Humming Bird Style' and his mother's kenjutsu the 'Raging Tides Style'. He didn't really care that he was left out of the lesson. He had already mastered both styles along with having copies of every jutsu his parents knew and mastered almost all of them. No, what really had him down was that when he looked at his mother he couldn't help but feel a sense of longing and sadness.

He had already figured out that the only reason Mito was mad enough to pick a fight with him yesterday was because his absence from the tradition of parents congratulating their children ceremony in the academy yard must have caused her some distress. Whatever it was, was obviously forgotten by now because from the actions of just this morning he was sure that he was forgotten yet again.

Letting out a sigh for his frustration, he made his way to the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice and a glass from the cabinet next to it. He poured a full glass and chugged it down as fast as he could. The burn of the acid combined with a small brain freeze was all the shock he needed to become completely awake. With that done, he cleaned his glass, placed it in the drainage pan, and made his way back to his room. Once there, he opened the door and was staring directly at a large black scroll with a gray strap along the middle, and characters that said 'The sands of Fate shift ever onward, for they are moved by the will and resolve of us all' right next to his sword and couldn't help but remember the events of last night.

**-xXx Flashback xXx-**

Naruto finally made it back to the Hokage's Tower about an hour and a half after he left the clearing. It had taken him that long to prepare an acceptable lie, or at least vague version of the truth, and prepare for anything that they had to ask him about the whole affair. Silently he was beating himself up for taking him so long to do it.

He was only about a few feet from the door when two ANBU appeared, but before they could say anything Naruto held up his hand in a silencing gesture.

"Genin Namikaze Naruto here to make a report to the Hokage that is relative to the kidnapping of Genin Namikaze Risa. Now since there are two of you, this will make things a bit easier, one of you will go and inform Hokage-sama that I, along with the Forbidden Scroll, will be waiting for him in his office. The other one will escort me to his office and monitor me to validate my actions." Once finished, Naruto continued walking past the ANBU who just looked at each other before one disappeared and the other trailed after Naruto.

After making his way through the tower's interior, Naruto along with the ANBU shinobi just stood in the Hokage's office waiting for him to arrive. Thankfully Minato appeared in a yellow flash with what appeared to be a tiny bit of anger.

"What is the meaning of this, Naruto?" Minato said not bothering to hide his annoyance with his first born.

"As the ANBU should have told you Hokage-sama, I am here to give a report that pertains to the kidnapping of Namikaze Risa." With the mere mention of his daughter's name, Minato's anger instantly vanished and resumed the look of a calm leader.

"Then please continue with your report."

"_Sigh…_Not long after you left Mito and I on the training field to take part in the search we came into possession of a ransom letter." Naruto removed the letter from his pocket and handed it to Minato. "As you can see the letter states that if Mito and I didn't hand over the Forbidden Scroll, Risa would have paid the penalty for our inaction."

"You should have brought this to me."

"Hokage-sama, the ANBU at the training field stated that the culprit was in our ranks. We thought that the culprit would inject himself into the search and if word about the stolen scroll didn't reach their ears then he would know something was wrong."

At this, Minato noticed the Forbidden Scroll strapped onto his son's back and just sighed. "ANBU take the Forbidden Scroll back to the Vault."

The ANBU moved to take the scroll, but was stopped by Naruto. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but this isn't the Forbidden Scroll…" Naruto then released a good sized burst of chakra and saw the confused looks of the Minato and the shocked body language of the ANBU as the Forbidden Scroll changed into an equally large black scroll with a foot wide gray stripe down the middle with 'The sands of Fate shift ever onward, for they are moved by the will and resolve of us all' written on it "… As you can see Hokage-sama, this is nothing more than a large scroll I had in my possession. I was just using a genjutsu to make it look like the Forbidden Scroll. We actually had no intentions of placing the real scroll in the presence of the enemy, mainly because there was always the possibility that the culprit would not hold up his end of the ransom."

"So, if that's a fake, where if the real Forbidden Scroll?"

"The real scroll never left the vault. We simply hid it with a genjutsu, but by now it should have worn off."

'_How did I miss that?' _With that Minato took a deep breath, "Very well then, continue."

"After making it appear that the scroll was stolen, I would ask if you would give Mito's and my apologies to the Lord Sandaime…" Minato nodded. "… Mito made her way to the meeting location, while I was losing those who were pursuing me. By the time I got there, Mito was protecting an unconscious Risa. It was revealed that chunin instructor Mizuki was the culprit. From there I helped in engaging Mizuki. While fighting, it was revealed that Mizuki was intending to hand the scroll over to Orochimaru after learning what was inside the scroll himself. Through our combined efforts we were able to bring Mizuki down…" At this point Naruto had a premonition that what he just said would come back to haunt him. "Then Iruka-sensei arrived and took Mizuki to the hospital to be held until his trial. Mito took Risa home, while I came here to give my report."

Throughout the report, Minato was either anxious or worried about what his children had just been through, but at the end of the report he could feel nothing but pride. Pride in what his little girl had come out on top of; while at the same time not even showing any form of concern or acknowledgement of Naruto's participation in the event. Eventually he was able to knock himself out of his musings and get back to business.

"I do commend both of you on your performance, but you did disobey a direct order from me to go home. I can't show favoritism in my ranks so there must be punishing repercussions."

"I understand Hokage-sama, what are the penalties for Mito's and my actions?" Naruto asked, but already knowing full well that only he would get any real punishment because he knew that when it came to Mito or Risa his normal stand on avoiding favoritism goes right out the window.

"I will give both of you credit for this A-rank mission; however you will have to do 10 solo D-rank missions without pay before your teams are announced, though those missions will be added to your mission record."

"Then may I ask if Mito's punishment will be the same?" Naruto inquired already knowing the answer.

"Normally yes,…" _'oh here it comes' _Naruto thought "but in light of her involvement in standing of a enemy ninja while protecting Risa, I will lower hers to 3 D-rank missions with no pay. However her actions of going above and beyond the call of duty for someone of her rank will be put in her file for later consideration."

Naruto just sighed, knowing that there was no such thing as fairness when it came between him and his sisters. "If that is all Hokage-sama, I would like to go home know, by your leave of course."

"Oh! Yes, yes, you may go but report to the mission room tomorrow so you can get your mission out of the way so you can enjoy your week off."

With that, Naruto bowed and left the office. He then **shunshin**ed home. Once he got inside, he was met by his mother glaring at him.

"And where have you been!"

"Out." Naruto said in a lazy tone that mimicked Shikamaru's perfectly.

"OUT! YOU'VE BEEN OUT! Do you have any idea what has happened since you've been out. Your little sister Risa was kidnapped and if it wasn't for your sister Mito bringing her back who knows what could have happened to her. You're their big brother, you're suppose to protect them."

"Yeah. Yeah. Look, I'm tired, so can we talk about this tomorrow." Naruto then proceeded to bypass Kushina and make his way up the stairs to his room.

"Don't you walk away from me young man, I'm not done yet." With that Kushina followed Naruto, but was too late as Naruto already entered his room, shut the door, and activated his locking, silencing, and reinforcement seal placed throughout his room.

Not really paying attention to his surroundings, Naruto removed the scroll from his person and placed his sword right next to it. He then flung himself on the bed couldn't help but rant about his frustration.

"Mito this, Risa that, my kami I'm tired of listening to everything about them. I mean, I don't hate them or anything; but I getting really sick of this family of idiots always talking like those two are made of glass. They are jinchuriki for goodness sake; their healing factor alone gives them an edge in battle. And since when was it my job to protect them. They all think I'm a weakling so what do they really expect from me."

Even if nobody heard his complaints, it still made him feel a bit more at ease. He then closed his eyes and fell into a very light sleep

**-xXx End Flashback xXx-**

After Naruto broke free from his little flashback episode, he sighed and moved over to his desk. He opened the upper cabinet and removed his custom sealing brush set and homemade ink. He then placed them on the nightstand and picked up the giant black scroll. Opening it up and laying it on the bed he began to making his own advanced storage seals. He really didn't know why he did it so slowly; with his current skills he could accomplished his overall task in a few minutes but he was going at a snail's pace. He could have made some shadow clones and be done even faster, but something made him do it this way.

Was he trying to give his family time to come in and ask what he was doing and try to stop him when he told them, it was a delusional dream but it was conceived in hope. Was he relishing every brush stroke as he was now putting into motion a plan he had made almost five years ago, and could have gone through with it round two years ago but didn't. He knew he had complex emotions when it came to his family. It was actually all his meditation on them that resulted in his partial insanity but he knew how to control and work with it.

It took about an hour for him to go through everything in his room, and really if his parents ever went in there they would have seen some red flags. His room was a home study with a bed. All that was there were books, papers, weapons, and some photos. However, there was nothing to connect him to his family; that was because every photo was about either his few friends or some scenery he thought was pleasant from around Konoha. In all fairness, it was actually his study, growing up he mainly focused on his research into the shinobi arts with little connection with others. After meeting the few people he made connections with, he _learned_ how to act like a normal child. He could have changed how it was decorated, but kept it the same because he wanted to remember who he was before them. It saddened him that this change came from people outside his family and it made him fear for his future social life.

Once everything was sealed away, he slung the scroll in its holster/sling over his back, took his sword in hand, and made to exit the room. Looking back one last time, all he saw was the shelf, desk, and a well made bed. Closing the door, he reached into his pouch and pulled out a small scroll and unsealed a vase of flowers. The flowers being a mixture of different Anemones and Cyclamens, which if the books he read were correct, should symbolize his parting, resignation, and goodbye to the household. He placed the vase on the hallway table that was next to the door, he then sighed and turned and made his way down the stairs.

Once at the bottom he made his way to the backyard where his family was still practicing. He opened the screen door and made his way to his parents, but to no surprise they were too focused on his sisters.

"Hello…" That seemed to get them curious enough to look at him.

"Oh, Naruto what are you doing here?" his father asked.

"I just got up a little while ago, and came out to talk with you and mom."

"Well, can you make it quick; we need to oversee your sisters' training and you still have to do your missions."

'_Yeah I'm just going to use shadow clones for those thank you.'_ "You are correct, I do, and I plan to start on them today, I just wanted to say that I'm leaving and goodbye."

"Oh well…. If that is all you have to say, then see you later." With that Minato and Kushina turned back to Mito and Risa.

'_They don't even care enough to understand what I just said… well I guess that is it.'_ "Ok, see you later." Naruto then turned around to make his way through the house for what he knew could have been the last time he would. Unknown to him, Mito actually overheard their conversation and looked at his back like she had missed something. She then reasoned that it had something to do with last night and went back to her exercises.

* * *

The streets of Konoha were as loud and filled as they normally were. Nonetheless, Naruto was making his way down the civilian market district towards his destination when his stomach started growling. Now Naruto never blushes, but he was feeling a bit embarrassed about it. He hadn't eaten anything in over twenty-four hours and nothing of real urgency happened to make him forget. Yeah sure, his little sister got kidnapped by a power hungry cockroach of a man but that didn't really register to him. What had really made him forget to eat was the annoyance caused by the whole affair. Having Mito constantly berate him for hours over how he should be more worried about Risa's well being, then he had his father with his hypocrite stance on favoritism, and finally his mother was on his case without any information over what he did. Seriously, what kind of ninja just jumps to conclusions?

"_sigh_… I guess I better get something to eat."

Naruto went through a series of **shunshin**s to get to an out of the way dango hut, which apparently was a ninja only restaurant. He personally never completely understood why that was a good business idea, but it wasn't his problem. He entered the establishment and immediately caught the eye of the bartender behind the bar. He pointed to his headband tied around his left arm, and the bartender just went back to what he was doing.

Naruto made his way to the bar, briefly scanned the menu placks, and turned to the bartender.

"I'd like today's lunch special with green tea and an order of sweet dango, in house."

"You sure, this isn't some cheap stand kid. It's pretty pricy."

Naruto pulled out his wallet and removed the exact amount for his meal. As it turns out, the bartender was a retired ninja that owned the restaurant, and couldn't help but wonder how a kid had a wallet of what he observed to be high value bills.

"Well looks like you made me eat my own words. I hope you don't mind me asking, but how does a kid your age have that much money to spend?"

Naruto looked at the man with somewhat annoyed eyes; he knew how this would play out.

"I saved up for my graduation from the academy."

"Well ok… Oh, by the way, what is your name? You just graduated so you're new here and I like to have some familiarity with my customers."

"Sign… My name is Namikaze Naruto."

The bartender raised an eyebrow, "Namikaze? … Oh you must be the Hokage's son, no wonder why you're not strapped for cash."

Naruto couldn't help but scowl at the comment, "Just call me when I need to pick up my order."

He made his way to a booth on the other side of the restaurant, setting his sword and scroll down beside him he sat down. The bartender had done the one thing he couldn't stand in the whole of existence. He credited something that was his doing to his parents. True, he didn't have a good relationship with them, but he didn't have a bad one either. He had tried to get over it, but when something continuously causes you pain, annoyance, and grief it's hard not to let it get to you. You see his parents decided to cut his allowance at the age of ten, something about having to learn how to manage limited income. Yeah, funny thing was that his allowance kept getting smaller until it didn't exist while his sisters continue to increase until they were getting the equivalent of five D-rank missions a week.

That wasn't the only thing that angered him about his family. The reputation of his sisters being prodigies or geniuses really got to him. They weren't anything special really. Physically, they always out lasted their opponents in the academy with their stamina that was present in every jinchuriki. The only reason they always got perfect scores on their test was because they had tutors that actually made the test, and finally his father praising them for their mastery of ninjutsu when they just continue to push more energy into it with little to no control. No, they were nothing special, outside the standards of a jinchuriki's performance level. They were just given everything from people that were just brown nosing them. He couldn't help but laugh at how his father chose his heir and berated his skills as a ninja at the age of five or six, before he even publicly began his 'training'. The idiocy of them all was the reason he never cared about what they said, why should he.

"Hey, kid your order is ready."

Naruto was actually happy someone interrupted his thoughts. It normally made him feel terrible every time he had them. Getting up he made his way to the bar to pick up his meal, when he felt a presence behind him that he knew all too well. The moment the presence was directly behind him, he used chakra to create a sudden boost of speed that not even an ANBU could match. He leg swept the person causing them to fall forward, and then grabbed the person by the belt along their waist line.

Naruto could only smirk when he saw the dumb founded look on the individuals face. The person was female with purple hair and oddly enough pupil-less brown eyes. She wore a dull dark orange skirt, an almost full body wire-mesh one piece that was thick enough to completely hide her skin, what he could assume to be regulation ANBU shin guards with black shinobi sandals, and a brown trench coat that went down to her knees. He knew exactly who she was, after a little incident involving a friend of his they really hit it off.

"You know Anko; you really suck at this game."

"Oh shut up. Just because you found me this time, doesn't mean I won't get you next time." Anko retorted sticking out her tongue in a pout.

Naruto could only smirk at her childish antics. He then lifted her up so that she was eye level with him. That shocked the other patrons in the restaurant, mainly seeing a preteen lift a woman in her twenties and show little to no effort about it.

"You know, if I didn't know any better. I would say that you enjoy me embarrassing you every time we play this game. Unfortunately, I'm really not in the mood for our fun and games."

This was new to Anko. Normally she would engage Naruto and they would have a go of back and forth banter until one of them won. To have him not enjoy their little game meant something was bothering him and she couldn't have that with one of her friends.

"Got somethin' you wanna get of your chest?"

"… I guess, but I might think you would want me to put you down. Considering what the guy behind us is trying to do."

Not knowing what he meant, she pivoted the best she could to see a guy that was stupidly trying to look up her skirt. Normally this didn't bother her; she would just beat the guy to a bloody pulp and not feel embarrassed by it in the least. But being told about the pervert by Naruto coupled with the fact that he was hanging in a virtually defenseless position caused her to blush.

"And with this blush, I have won this round."

"Wait. What. I thought you said you didn't want to play right now."

"I did, and still don't. But you've become pretty much self defeating; that and you're really cute when you're flustered like this."

Naruto didn't wait for a reply as he had let go of Anko and went to retrieve his meal. When he turned around, the first thing he realized was that the pervert that he pointed out was unconscious with a broken nose and missing some teeth. Not really caring, he stepped over the man and joined Anko at his booth.

"Ok, spill it gaki. What's gots ya down?"

"Give you one guess." He explained between bites.

"Family, right…"

Naruto just nodded his head, which normally ended the subject due to the fact that Anko already knew about his relationship with them. But what caught her off guard was that instead of his normal scowl which he commonly had when discussing the topic; he had a smirk on his face that screamed 'I know something you don't know, haha haha.'

"Hey Anko-chan, can you keep a secret?"

Anko just nodded her head like an energetic child. In truth, she could keep a secret, but what she really wanted was anything she could tease him on the next time they played their little game.

"As of this morning, I have officially moved out of the Namikaze household." Naruto explained in a whisper so only they could here.

"Wha? … Ok, I know you don't like them, but don't you think that was a bit of too fast." Anko shouted. However, she then got an idea that but a seductive grin on her face. "You know if you don't have a place to stay, you can always move into my spare room. I could keep you company at night." She said in a soft seductive voice in an attempt to get a rouse out of the more white than blond haired boy. That wasn't happening.

"As tempting as the offer is my friend, I have to decline, though in a year or two, I may take you up on the latter part. You are mistaken to think that this was a spur of the moment thing. In fact, this decision was made over two years ago, so there is no reason to fret. As always, I have things under control."

"Oooohh, your no fun sometimes. You know that right?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

From there the conversation jumped from the events of last night, to other missions and relationships, to how things were going at the T&I Department. Naruto eventually asked if there was a way for him to in any more of his 'internship' hour in, apparently he used them all up. Funny it was actually Anko that convinced him to take part in her self-proclaimed _'Bring a friend to work'_ day, and got him hooked on her favorite hobby. Since they couldn't put him under as a volunteer tormentor; they labeled him as 'intern with intent to join'. If anything, he found the sessions very therapeutic, for him at least.

They had been at it for almost an hour, before they heard someone calling for Anko. Looking over to the source of the noise, Naruto saw three women heading their way. The first he recognized was Kurenai Yuhi, and the only reason he recognized her was from her profile in the BINGO book. The second he was pretty sure was the older sister of Kiba Inuzuka, her name was Hana or something. The last of them was a purple hair swordswoman from the blade she carried; he couldn't put a name on the face but he was sure that her chakra signature matched one of the ANBU that normally guarded the Hokage.

The girls themselves were a little shocked to see their friend talking to a male, given it was a kid but still a guy, she actually seemed to be enjoying herself. So they were naturally curious as to who the boy was and moved over to interrogate them, only to see the boy casually stand up and collect his things.

"Well Anko, it has been a pleasure talking to you again, but I do have to unpack. Don't think it rude of me, but at least I'm leaving you with company." the boy explained as he made his way to them. "Ladies" give a slit nod, and continued out of the restaurant.

"So Anko-chan, who's the gaki?" asked Kurenai.

"Oh, he's just a friend."

"Really, the great Anko is actually friends with a guy that isn't in the T&I Department?" The purple haired swordswomen chirped.

"Whoever said he wasn't in the T&I Department, huh Yugao?" Confusing the other women in the group.

"Oh you can't fool me. I know that was the Hokage's son. He just graduated yesterday and there is no way he could already be in any department." Anko just smirked, while the other two girls looked a little shock to find out that Anko was, to their knowledge, on a date with the Hokage's son.

"Well you see he has been part of the internship program." Yugao just frowned.

"There is no internship program."

"Ok. Ok. He volunteers to work at the department, and he's really good at it to."

That really caught the girls off guard. Apparently the Hokage's son actually enjoyed tormenting people.

"Well looks like you found yourself a potential mate, huh Anko-chan?" This got a giggle out of the girls, because they knew that Hana was only joking. While Anko placed her right index finger on her chin, looked up to the ceiling, and took a thinking pose.

"You know, you may be on to something there Hana-chan." This caused the other women to go wide eyes at what Anko just said.

"WHAT?" They cried.

* * *

Naruto was now in the forest that made up roughly forty-five percent of Konoha's area. You see Konoha can be divided into four parts within its walls: the village itself, the ruins of the older village district, the area of the Hokage Monument, and the forest to the sides and behind the monument. Now the reason he was here was because he own almost all of the forest. Since no one ever put the land to use or even used it for anything than well… ok, no one ever entered the area except patrols, but that was why he wanted it and how he got it.

You see when his parents started cutting his allowance; he discovered that there was a severe demand for high quality seals. Being the prodigy at fuinjutsu that he was, he immediately took advantage of the demand by supplying seals under his alias that drastically increased the success rate for mission. His seals became so popular that he could barely keep up with the demand. After that, he wanted a place where he could do his experiments (Nothing like Orochimaru) where no one could see. So after making the petition to the council under his alias and fronting the cash for the purchased, the greedy civilian council didn't think twice about the sale. The shinobi council was skeptical but with thirty percent of the village's revenue missing, mainly because it was in Naruto's possession and he never bought anything but the essentials, they needed the money to stabilize the village. Since then, forty percent of the village or ninety percent of the forest became his domain.

He was now on his way to his estate, which was a combination of traditional and modern architecture and as large as a clan compound. That was because he liked his space and needed it for everything he did. The entire compound was designed like a small village: the residential building could hold at least two dozen people with ease, the greenhouse was here he housed all the plants he used or sold to the hospital for medical use, the storage building housed all his inventions and innovation in chakra fuelled machinery, beyond those three the other buildings didn't really have a use yet.

As he got closer to the compound, he was hard pressed to feel all the seals and genjutsu he used to guard the place. The reason for them was also the other reason he build his compound so far away from the village. If the village should ever come under attack, he wanted his possessions and anyone in his protection to be safe. What he did do was quiet ingenious at least by his standards, the seals and genjutsu would disorient or kill any one depending on what they sensed for the person and since they were all powered be his natural chakra collector seals, sensors could never tell that there was ever anything there.

As the compound finally come into view, Naruto couldn't help but feel satisfied and proud of what he already achieved at the age of twelve. The residential building was wide enough to be a small apartment complex with a second floor terrace the allowed residence to see the sunrise or sunset. He didn't have to worry about anyone finding it even if it was big; the genjutsu seals affected anyone except the ones whose chakra was introduced into the seal system core, even if the person was right in front of it.

Quickly moving into his house, he deposited his scroll on the living room couch, strapped his o-katana on his back with its yellow strap, moved to the kitchen, made a pot of tea, and moved to the second floor terrace to enjoy it. Leaning against the railing, he began to drink his tea while listening to the sound of nature around him particularly the sound of the wind in the trees.

'_As peaceful as this is, I need to think about how to up my training.'_ He thought _'I can't use gravity or weight seals because they will only stump my physical growth, which only leaves me with my resistance seals that I already mastered. I guess I'll have to rework them so that there will be more difficult levels. I also have to worry about my team's development; I just hope my team is reasonable.' _

"Hey kit, what's up?"

Naruto turned around to see a red fox with black colored forearms, shins, ear tips, and tail tip. The fox also had on a black vest like harness. Naruto just gave one of his rare genuine smiles at the fox, mostly because every time he ever interacted with the fox it always made him feel better.

"Not much, just thinking about how to up my training" He answered honestly.

The fox just jumped in the air and hit him on the head with one of his paws, then landed on the railing balancing on its hind legs. "Damm it, you have a week off and are a registered adult. You should enjoy your free time, and I can't think off a more relaxing then you and me going to a brothel."

Naruto just stared at his pervy fox friend for a moment, took a sip of tea and replied. "Kurama does this have something to do with your little hobby?"

Kurama just a moment's pause, "Uuuhhh… No not at all."

"Yeah right, here is my answer." Naruto blew on Kurama just enough for the fox to lose his balance. Thinking quickly, Kurama was able to grab onto the railing but couldn't seem to pull himself up.

"KIT! … KIT! … Look, I know I won't die from the fall and all but… HELP ME THE HELL UP! … KIT!"

Naruto just stayed where he was, relishing in his friends hisses and cries for help. Just when Kurama finally lost his grip, Naruto moved and grabbed the fox by the scuff of his neck. Slowly bringing Kurama up to eye level, revealing an evil smile on Naruto's face. Kurama for his part didn't know what the boy was thinking, but the fact that it most likely involved him unnerved him.

Naruto then created a clone to pick up the tea set and follow him down the stairs into the living room. Using some wire from his pouch he tied Kurama by the harness like a piece of meat. After putting the tea set on the table, the clone gathered some string, a candle, a lighter, and a garbage can that had a lite fire in it. While the real Naruto made his way into Kurama's room, which to his amusement contained the largest collection of Icha Icha books in the whole village. Looking through the collection he found the one he was looking for; Icha Icha Vol. 1, 1st Edition, autographed by Jiraiya.

Returning to the room, Kurama was immediately put on alert when he noticed Naruto had one of his most prized books and fire in the same room. This was made even more alarming, because he knew Naruto didn't exactly understand the book's importance.

"Kit, what are you are doing with my book?" Kurama only started to panic after Naruto attached the book to the string, placed it over the flaming garbage can, and light the candle under the other end of the string.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Kurama then began to swing with as much force as he could in order to reach his precious book. Naruto on the other hand just sat back, drank his tea, and enjoyed his friend's misery. He began to wonder if Kurama would ever realize that both flames were nothing more than genjutsus and that his book was in no danger. He also got an open laugh at the thought of people knowing that the Great Nine-Tailed Fox was now contained within his miniaturized body, stripped of his power, living with him, and was possibly just as big a pervert as Jiraiya himself.

Anyone who did find out would wonder how he got out of the Hokage's seal and how he got in this situation in the first, and Naruto would be happy to explain one of his greatest accomplishments. Sadly, at the moment, that would me a story for another time.

Looking up to the clock, Naruto realized that it was already been a few hours of watching swinging for the sake of his book and it got boring a long time ago. He then dispelled the illusion causing Kurama to blink dumbly at the sudden disappearance of what was about to consume his precious piece of literature. Naruto then untied Kurama and placed him on the ground, he then untied the book and to Kurama's slight surprise gave the book back to him. He then took the book and held it tight to his chest.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a mean person sometimes?" Kurama then moved to put the book back in his room.

Naruto on the other hand was actual quiet entertained with the display, but felt a little guilty about playing a prank on his friend. Looking back at the clock which indicated that it was about 9; an idea popped in his head.

"Hey Kurama, how about I make it up to you. Let's go to the shinobi hot-springs, its mix bath night."

A sudden red blur moved from Kurama's room to the door stopping to reveal Kurama with a towel on his head.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Naruto just smirked and left his new home. For now he would put the weeks work out of mind, for a little while atleast.

* * *

**Oh right! I hope some people gotto understand my Naruto better from this chapter and get a laugh from Kurama and his antics. Now I'm going to be on vacation for a week starting tomorrow so send your review and feedback and I'll get to them when I get back. NOW back to the poll, I will try to open a poll for the Harem idea. Regardless of the outcome, there will be at least a few girls in his house. This is just for me to get the viewer's thoughts. I am not doing the harem to make lemons if that is what you're thinking, I have never made one before and will most likely use this story to experiment. Up next "A GENIN TEAM"**


	3. A Genin Team

**I don't know when you are but for me it's July 3****rd****, that means it's my birthday. So this is my gift to you. And I have to say sorry it took so long, but I have been trying to get somethings straightened out. I also did this in a bit of a rush and wasn't able to get a second opinion on it, so please don't nail me to the wall on bad grammar. And if my STUTTERING sucks, it because it's the first time I used it. Enjoy.**

* * *

One week, that was all they were given between the graduating to genin to the actual team announcement and Naruto had made the most of it. In the week they were given he was able to rewrite the resistance seals so that there was now a whole new league of levels to work with, finish the first version of one of his original clones formula and started working to make it better, created a seal that would help to increase his chakra reserves faster, and was able to get some time in the T&I Department. A course, all this happened after he finished his 10 missions and he was actually happy that the Sandaime wasn't as angry as he thought he would be.

**-xXx Flashback xXx-**

Naruto walked into the mission distribution room and just as he expected the Sandaime was behind his desk sorting through mission submissions. He looked up to see Naruto entering and stopped his work to greet the boy.

"Well good morning, Naruto-kun"

"Good morning Lord Sandaime."

"No need for honors Naruto. Just call me Sarutobi, jiji, or old man if you would, most do anyways. Now I take it you're here for your 10 D-rank missions?" Naruto nodded. "Good to see your taking your responsibilities like a proper young man, but if you could indulge an old man's curiosity?" Naruto began to get a little nervous, here was the man known as the God of Shinobi asking questions and he knew he wasn't going to get away with a lie. "Could you please tell me what happened the day of the graduation exam?"

"I already stated what happened in the report."

At this the old man just narrowed his eyes. "Yes but your report was just vague enough for you to get away with a few things; things I would like to know about."

"And if I don't tell you, you're going to make things difficult?" the Sandaime nodded resulting in Naruto sighing. _'Can I trust him? If I don't tell him he could get more people involved and that would just make things worse.' _"Ok I'll tell you but can you keep it a secret?"

The old man stared at Naruto with a calculating gaze that to any other genin and possibly most chunin would make them spill their guts. "That depends on the secret."

"A secret revolving around my current capabilities that has been hidden for future security and use." Receiving a nod; Naruto continued with explaining what really happened that day. What really happened at the genin exam, the fight with Mito, him taking control of the situation, actually waiting to interfere with Mito and Mizuki's fight in order for his sisters to learn a lesson that they weren't invincible, how he defeated Mizuki, and the vague report he gave the Hokage to throw the spot light of him.

As for the old man, he was engrossed in Naruto story and had a storm of ideas he was trying to sort through. He knew how much of a power boost his former students curse mark could give someone, and Naruto soundly defeated him. Why would the boy hide his abilities if he had that much skill already? Why give his sister the credit for his work? What else was he hiding?

"Naruto-kun can I ask why you would sabotage yourself? What purpose does it serve you? Why hide who you are?"

Naruto just sighed and began to sort through the D-rank mission. "Because it protects me and will give me an advantage in events to come." Naruto stated receiving a confused look from the old man. "Why would I want to stand out? Shinobi live in shadow, for us to stand out is like putting a bullseye on ourselves. That won't do, especially when I participate in the Chunin Exams and don't tell me that my information will be safe because we both know it's not. Besides with the extra time in the academy I could train more than if I was on missions."

The former hokage had to conceive to the boys points, but at the same time couldn't help but feel a bit proud for the boy. If what he suspected was true, then this boy was both a prodigy and a genius on par with his father. Maybe even beyond that.

"Hey Jiji can you keep this between us? I'm not ready for people to know yet and it would ruin some of my plans."

Sarutobi just smiled. "If you wish, but from a scholarly interest would you be willing to explaining the two techniques you used? The **Spirit Wave Pulse** and **Judgment Cut**."

Naruto just smiled at this. He would never admit it, but he always wanted to show off his jutsus and techniques to someone and the old man could possibly understand the beauty of his creations. "If you promise not to tell anyone, sure." Naruto said with some excitement. "The **Spirit Wave Pulse** is a variation of the **Resengan**; basically I create a shell of swirling chakra around me and quickly expand it. This results in wave wall that has the power of a **Resengan** that effect everyone around me. My **Judgment Cut** is much more complex and I could spend hour explaining it exact workings. In its simplest form it uses a space-time manipulation technique I created to basically replay the cutting force of my sword on a loop at different locations. The bigger the area I make the cuts the less damaging the cuts will be, and vice versa."

Now this solidified Sarutobi's suspicions about Naruto's capabilities. Even though he tried really hard to make the techniques sound simple he knew that they would be much more difficult than that. What really got him going was that these two techniques were powerful yet he did them on a whim; it made him think that if such powerful techniques could be used so openly than what was Naruto's 'ace in the hole' techniques.

"Well Jiji, it's been fun…" Naruto said collecting the ten mission scrolls he picked "… but I have to get these done, now no tell." Naruto then made his way to the door and opened it. "Oh and something you should know, if there is one thing you need to know about me it to never credit my parents with anything about me. I'll tell you about it in time." With that Naruto left the office, leaving a confused and curious Sarutobi and his work.

**- xXx End Flashback xXx-**

He had actually enjoyed the few talks he had with the old man, and was happy that he didn't push the subject of his abilities. He even convinced Jiji to get him complete copy of the current laws, particularly the clan laws, even if he didn't tell the old man why he needed them. Hell he even got the old man to keep him up to date on council meeting agendas.

But that was for later; now he had to get back to academy for the genin team placement announcements. He could guess that there was another genin test in the works. They only proved they knew the theoretical portion of their profession; there had to be something that showed they could put it into practice. For that reason alone he was going prepared for a fight, but not a war. He was still dressed in the clothes he wore for the exams, washed of course, but with thick forearm and shin guards. After all there was no reason to showcase his preferred gear.

He made his way to his front door, but stopped at the door right beside it. Opening the closet door, he revealed a small armory of standard shinobi weapons, already packed scrolls designed for multiple purposes, and twelve hanging shinobi pouches. This little area was meant to be a quick stop to pick up readymade and stocked sets of scrolls and pouches. Naruto picked up a one of the pouches that contained kunai, shuriken, a green scroll containing medical supplies, a purple scroll containing an assortment of poisons, a black scroll containing extra kunai and shuriken, two white scrolls that were empty, and a red scroll with standard sealing supplies.

Attaching the pouch to his hip, he closed the closet door and left his house.

* * *

Naruto arrived at the academy about thirty minutes before the team announcements, and proceeded to take his seat in the back of the room. He pulled out his notebook and began working on his latest technique or refining the one he just got to work; all the while letting his thoughts wonder over the possible team selection. Normally a team consisted of a sensei, two males, and one female; however there were more girls in their graduating class and by his math there would be two teams with two girls or one team of pure kunoichi.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the classroom door being slammed opened and his fellow graduates pouring into the room. He was sure that most of them weren't going to go far or would be killed soon; but there were some, mostly the children from clans, who would survive. (All members of the original rookies are wearing the same things as the canon, if there is anything different I'll tell you.)

The first he noticed was his friend Shikamaru Nara, he was probably the only person in the village that saw through Naruto's little self-sabotage plan. Thankfully he thought it would be to troublesome, yeah standard Nara mindset. Though he had to thank Shika for opening his mind up to the concept of philosophy and that had played a major part of who he was.

The next was not exactly a friend but more of a close aquantance of his Shino Aburame. They didn't really have any relationship; they just quietly stood next to each other and enjoyed the silence of the others company.

Then there was Choji Akimichi; he couldn't really call him and personally he wondered how the guy didn't have organ problems with some of the thinks he ate. That however wasn't his problem.

Hinata Hyuga was also someone he wouldn't expect to have any sort of contact with. Because of the Clan's foolishness she became with drown, shy, and very dependent on others. That was until she meets his sisters and after they got her to come out of her self-loathing depression. She did however also adopt to his sisters views on their brother, and personally Naruto didn't care. She stayed out of his way; he stayed out of her way. Just how he liked it, although he was pretty sure she had a thing for Risa.

Kiba Inuzuka… no comment. On second thought someone should put a muzzle on that idiot and put him on a leash to insure he didn't hurt himself. Akamaru on the other hand, he's ok.

The next two to enter the class was somewhat of an extreme subject for him, the Uchiha twins. The first one being Sasuke Uchiha, he was someone he was sure he would have killed if he had any contact with him. This little cockroach was pretty much textbook case of a superiority complex mix perfectly with a God complex. If he was on Naruto's team, he would meet with an accident within the first couple of missions. It was a wonder how no one noticed that the guy was prime missing nin material, and the sooner the better. If he ever meet Itachi, Naruto was going to kick his ass just for not doing the universe a favor and killing the little brat.

What very few people knew was that he had made a little stress book called 'How to kill an Uchiha', and the funny thing was that Anko and Ibiki was always bugging him for copies or when he was going update it. In fact on more than one occation he walked into T&I department to find that some of the things he thought of being put in use; it gave him a warm feeling.

On the other side of the spectrum was Sasuke's little twin sister Sayuki Uchiha. She wore a black short sleeve Chinese shirt with the uchiha crest on the back, black shinobi saddles, and black spandex shorts (Think Sakura's shippuden outfit without gloves and few modifications). Now Naruto wouldn't say he felt affection towards the girl, but more along the lines of kinmenship. Like him her family, with the exception of Itachi and her mother Mikoto, pretty much ignored her existence. He didn't know the details but he could spot it a mile away; the girl was physically, emotionally, and mentally abused by her father and now her brother. And like him her relationship with her family created an inferiority complex; the only difference was that his complex helped pushed him to become stronger. Her's just pushed her into a depression, honestly she was just as bad as Hinata was and with Sasuke adding to the problem it was miracle she hadn't killed herself. He wanted to help beyond just talking to her, and now he knew exactly how to help. He just needed more time.

Following them was his sisters and he already was clear on how he felt about them.

The last were Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno… they were both a subspecies considered useless by the majority of the ninja world called fangirls. Naruto would have nothing to do with them or go near them with a ten foot sword.

As his fellow and hopefully former classmates began their routine socializing, Naruto once again started focusing on his projects. At the moment he was trying to improve on two of his original techniques, but every once in a while he would catch something from time to time. Some fangirls fighting over Sasuke, something about someone kissing Sasuke, followed by someone screaming, and ending when Iruka.

"BE QUIET YOU BRATS AND GET TO YOUR SEATS!" That got everyone's attention and like good little boys and girls they obeyed.

"Now I just want to say that I'm proud of each of you as you are taking …" Not wanting to actually pay attention to this pointless speech, Naruto turned his head and began to stare out the window. His thoughts were on his greatest creation the Chakra Flow Motion technique. The theory behind it was simple, instead of having chakra stay in certain points in the body it would instead flow with blood, electrical pulses, and muscles. Similar to Tsunade's super strength technique only this was for the whole body, with this a rookie genin could be near mid to high jonin level capabilities. As always theory and practice are two different things; it was near impossible and even more so to have it on subconsciously and constantly active but he succeeded.

Unfortunately even though it increased both offensive and defensive capabilities dramatically (thing Sage Mode) and results against Mizuki were beyond his expectations, Naruto did notice that it had one major weakness. It made the user arrogant, cocky, and those lead to the grave. If anyone found out how to seal it he would be at a major disadvantage. To test his theory, over the week he created a seal that disabled the technique without messing with normal chakra system. The result were as expected, he felt heavier and sluggish even without his training seals. If he had to place himself; he would have been a little above his sisters level at high chunin to low jonin. It did bum him out that that was his real level, but ever cloud has its silver lining. Naruto theorized that if he used the early years of his career to reach higher levels then with the technique he would reach a level beyond kage. So here he was with yet another ace in his pocket, ready to start his training regimen from scratch even if he had to put his resistance seals to the beginning levels. Naruto couldn't help but smile: _'Oh, so much left to do. I will not be bored for years.'_

"Now I will explain the teams so pay attention." That caught Naruto's attention, _'I hope I get at least a competent team, preferable with Shika.' _"Team 1…." With each team Naruto's hopes of a decent team increased, mainly because all civilian children seemed to be group together. "Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno,.."

"HA! Take that Ino-pig. True love conquers all."

"Haruno sit down" Iruka yelled, scaring the pinkette into submission. "Now where was I? Oh yes…. And Risa Uzumaki Namikaze your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Naruto couldn't resist a quiet snort,

'_Ha will you look at that. A genin team created from probably the most arrogant students of our class and given to given to possibly the most neglectful teachers. He was probably forced by the council to take pass them because of Sasuke. Well Risa-chan, their yoru headache now.'_

"Team 8: Shino Aburame , Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuga your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi."

'_Ok… basic tracker team… Nothing wrong with that.'_

"Team 9 is still active. So Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi."

'_Ah… they plan on making the Ino-Shika-Cho trio for this generation. Slight problem, Ino normally can't stand them. Wait a minute that only leaves…"_

"And finally the last is Team 11 that will be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Mito Uzumaki Namikaze, …" all of a sudden Naruto had a flashback to a felling he had when he was giving his report to the Hokage _' Oh… this must be what that ominous feeling was for.' _"and Sayuki Uchiha your sensei will be Yugao Uzuki." All the genin could do was look at their teammates wondering what will happen.

'_Ok, I'm stuck with an arrogant one and one that has no self-value, I'm ok with being with Sayuki its Mito that the wild card. Yugao Uzuki… why does that sound familiar?'_

"Your senseis will arrive in one hour, until then you have free time and good luck in your future." Iruka explained while leaving and as soon as he closed the door the room erupted in talking.

Naruto just return his attention to his notebook and once again turned out the world around him in order to focus on his project. That was until he felt the presence of two people focusing on him, and he didn't want to be bothered by them.

"Hello _onii-chan_" Naruto lifted his eyes to see his sisters, one glaring and the other just staring at him. This caused him to raise a mental eyebrow but continue to stare at them with is normal apathetic eyes.

"Where you been _onii-chan_? I haven't seen you around for the last week; I though you finally did our family a favor and died in a ditch from the shame of being weak." Risa said loud enough for just them to hear.

Naruto just continue staring at them, before retuning his attention to his work. This in turn cause Risa to scowl and wanted to yell at him only to be stopped by Mito placing a hand on her shoulder. Risa took this as a message to stop, so she just gave Naruto one more 'drop dead' glare and stormed away. Not even noticing that she left Mito didn't follow her and continued to stare at Naruto.

"Naruto" Once again Naruto looked up from his work and stared at Mito, and again not saying anything.

"Can you tell me where you've been for the last week?" That got Naruto's attention; it wasn't what she said but how she said it. _'She must still have some fear from last week. Oh well, if she can have a decent conversation I'll humor her.'_

"I've been around." That caused Mito to frown at not getting a straight answer.

"Can you just tell me?"

"No."

"Fine, then can you tell me about what happened that night?"

Naruto just smirked. "What's with the sudden change of character, are you afraid of me for what I did to Mizuki? Or is it that I am stronger than you thought I was? Do tell Mi-chan."

Mito just gulped and thought about exactly what she wanted to ask. "Why?"

"Why what?

"Why keep it all a secret? Why not tell Tou-san and Kaa-san? Why did you save me and Risa when you hate us?"

Naruto just raised an eyebrow "Who ever said that I hate you Mi-chan? I may dislike you, along with the rest of the family but I never hated you. And from your first two questions, I guess you told the Hokage about what really happened that night and he didn't believe you. Right."

Mito nodded.

"Next you probably want to know about the techniques and why I'm hiding my abilities right?"

Mito nodded again.

"Well unfortunately I'm not going to tell you."

"What! Why?"

"To be blunt, I don't trust you." Mito was about to respond before she was cut off. "And before you say we're family, just remember how you have treated me." Mito adverted her eyes. "But we are on the same team so maybe we can start new." Naruto held out his hand to which Mito somewhat nervously grasped it, only for Naruto to start driving thumb into her hand. "Now don't go telling the others about this, I want them to find out on their own time and way. And I will know if you did tell them anything." Naruto said while digging his thumb deeper into Mito's skin almost drawing blood, but enough to make her quietly whimper. "And if you do, well you'll lose more than just my trust. Do I make myself clear Mi-chan?" Mito nodded; Naruto released the pressure and began rubbing the area with his thumb. "I don't intend to be mean Mi-chan, it's just that I have to get the point across as to not cross me. Now lets have a pleasant experience as Team 11."

Releasing the hand shack, Mito turned and ran back to Risa. But not before Naruto noticed a good amount of fear in her eyes. _'Ah. Life's little pleasures.'_

Returning to his notebook, Naruto once again began working when he once again felt a presence focusing on him. And once again he knew who it was.

"Well it's a pleasure seeing you again Sayuki." Naruto said before looking up from his book, only to see the girl advert her gaze in what he could only say was submission laced with embarrassment.

"G-g-good morning, N-naruto-san."

"Sayuki-chan, there is no need to be formal. Just call me Naruto."

Sayuki slowly nodded, but continued to just stare at Naruto contemplating on how to ask him for a favor.

"_sigh_… Let me guess you want to sit by me because we're on the same team, but really you just want to get away from your brother right?"

Sayuki turned around and looked at Sasuke brooding out the window while Sakura was having an argument with Ino about something that neither of them wanted to know about. She turned back around and gave a small nod.

Naruto just motioned for her to go ahead and returned to his notes. Sayuki took her seat and stared towards the front of the classroom, but stole glances at Naruto until her curiosity got the better of her.

"Um… w-what are y-you d-d-doing?"

"Working on a new jutsu."

"O-Oh, your l-learning an n-new j-j-jutsu?"

"No I'm making one."

Before Sayuki could respond, the door open and several people who Naruto assumed were the jonin-senseis. He began to pay some attention to them as they collected their teams, that was until he noticed one kunoichi with long purple hair and brown eyes. _'wait … isn't that Anko's ANBU friend'_

Said woman step forward. "My name is Yugao Uzuki, will Team 11 follow me please."

Naruto, Sayuki, and Mito proceeded to follow Yugao leaving only Team 7 in the classroom. Naruto mentally chuckled because he knew that they would be there for a while. They followed Yugao until they came to a clearing surrounded by woods. Naruto recognized it as 'Training Field 11, and the only reason why he knew that was because it was in his territory do to an agreement to utilize some of his forest for training which the village would pay him a small fixed rental charge. Suckers.

"Well here we are Training Field 11. Now why don't we get to know each a little better? Say your name, likes, dislikes, dreams, and anything else you would want us to know."

"Why don't you go first sensei?" Mito chirped.

"Alright then, my name Yugao Uzuki. My likes are my boyfriend, my friends, and swordsmanship. My dislikes are perverts, rapist, and those who look down on swordsmanship. My dream is to have a family. Now your turn." Pointing to Mito.

"My name is Mito Uzumaki Namikaze. My likes are my family, training, and kenjutsu. My dislikes are perverts and rapist. My dream is to surpass my kaa-chan as a kunoichi and to have a family at some point."

"Ok. Who's next?"

"M-my n-n-name is S-sayuki Uchiha. My l-likes are g-g-gardening and cooking. M-my d-dislikes are p-p-perverts, rapist, and…" Sayuki just started to stare at the ground before returning to the group. "My dream is t-to become a p-p-proper kunoichi to m-make my k-kaa-san p-proud."

Naurto discreetly looked around the group to gauge their reactions only to see nothing out of the ordinary. _'Was I the only one to notice that family didn't make the nice list? And does every girl have it out for perverts? I might want to keep Kurama away from them or else he'll end up as a scarp.'_

"Alright last is." Yugao said pointing to Naruto. Mito straightened a little at the chance to get something out Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. My likes are too few to matter. My dislikes are too numerous to list. As for dream … I don't deal in them."

This got a mix reaction from the group. Mito was a little disappointed that she didn't get anything on Naruto. Sayuki was confused trying to figure out what he meant. Yugao was stumped as she tried to get a hold on what kind of person her leader's son was.

"Well … with that out of the way we can start the real genin exam."

"E-excuse me s-sensei, b-b-but didn't we a-a-already p-pass the exam?"

"No. That was just a test to weed out the once that would most likely not survive in the field. Now the test is simple." Yugao pulled two bells from here pocket and dangled them in front of the group. "All you have to do is get these bells from me and if you don't get the one, then you'll be sent back to the academy."

"But sensei there's only two bells?"

"Very observant Mito. Yes there are only two, so one of you is going to the academy. Oh and you should come at me with the intent to kill, also don't worry I can take care of myself. Now you have three hours to get them starting now."

With that the three genin jumped into the forest line. Naruto for his part already knew what the test was about, because he spied on a team that passed the year before. Not wanting to waste his time he created a shadow clone and sent it to contact Mito while he looked for Sayuki.

It only took him about 3 minutes to get to her and the only reason it took that long was because he wanted to remain as hidden as possible. He knew it was unnecessary, but he had some pride to defend. That was until he saw Sayuki staring intently at Yugao, not even noticing him creep up behind her. He couldn't resist getting one in. He quickly covered her mouth with his left hand while grabbing both of her wrists with his right, resulting in a muffled 'eep' from the poor girl.

"Man Sayuki-chan, there's no need to be so defensive. It's just me." Naruto explained, causing Sayuki to relax.

"Now I'm going to let go, and you not going to do anything that draws sensei's attention got it."

Receiving a nod from Sayuki, Naruto let go of the girl and moved around so that next to each other.

"Ok listen Sayuki, there's a hidden message to this test. Let me ask you this; how are three rookie genin suppose to beat a jonin?" Naruto was about to continue before receiving the memories of his dispelled clone, prompting him to pick up the pace. "The correct answer is we can't… at least not alone. Think about the fact that there has never been a two genin cell. Those bells are just to put us against each other and distract us from the real test. Think of this as a mission, and the mission is to get the bells. The real purpose of this test is to see if we can put our differences aside and work together."

Naruto paused for a moment so Sayuki could process what he said before he moved to make his point. "Look Sayuki, just trust me on this and follow me. Or hey, you could do something stupid like that." He explained pointing back to the clearing.

Sayuki turned back just in time to see Yugao kick Mito in the stomach, sending her flying back into the tree line not far from them.

"Well I'll leave you to your thoughts; after all we have three hours." With that said the boy turned and made his way towards Mito. Sayuki just stared in his direction before turning back to the clearing. Switching back and forth between the two until making up her mind and following Naruto.

Naruto on the other hand was making his way to Mito, eventually finding the girl on her back rubbing her stomach. "I told you not to silly girl."

"Shut up!" She yelled while shooting a glare at him.

"_sigh_… Look Mito I need you for us to pass." Mito just continued to glare at him in a defiant manor. "Ok … let me rephrase this. I'm _trusting_ you to have my back on this, so just trust me when I say I know what I'm talking about."

Once the work '_trusting_' came up, Mito began to calm down. It was at that point that Sayuki caught up with Naruto.

"Alright now that we're all on board, here's what we're gonna do…"

* * *

(This is possibly my first fight sequence, so sorry if it sucks. Review on it.)

Yugao was just standing in the middle of the clearing with the bells attached to be pouch, wondering what the little brats were going to do. Mito's straight frontal assault wasn't anything special, and in truth she was a little disappointed in how she preformed. She then started to focus when Naruto calmly walked out of the forest and into the clearing.

"You know Mito did something similar and look at what happened to her." Smirked the purplette. (I don't know if this is real, I'm just going with it.)

"Yeah well I'm not my sister so let's see how this works out."

Naruto dashed forward cocking his right fist back preparing for a punch. Yugao saw this an was once again was disappointed with the predictability of the Hokage's children. She sidestepped the boy and punched him in the gut just hard enough to knock the wind out of him. What she wasn't expecting was for the boy to explode into smoke. Her eyes widened as she realized that it was only a clone and immediately thought to find the real one.

At this point in time the instincts that she had developed from her years in ANBU screamed at her to duck, and being an experience ninja she did. And just in time as another Naruto appeared behind in the motions of a sideways slash aimed at her neck, but only cutting a few strands of hair. From her position she back kicked Naruto in the stomach only for him to once again go up in smoke. However this time the clone left a little surprise in the form of an active explosive tag. Applying chakra to her legs, she dashed in the opposite direction of the explosions origin and near the forest line.

Once she stopped, Yugao heard rustling from the tree in front of her. Looking up she saw Mito and Sayuki jump from the tree top and hurl kunai at her. Not being one to take her eyes of an opponent, Yugao jumped back to avoid the knives while focusing her eyes on them.

"I have to say that was a pretty good attempt, but you'll have to do better than that if you want to get these bells."

'_Jingle_'

Hearing the sound of the bells, Yugao turned her head to see what she assumed to be the real Naruto holding both bells in his hand.

"But how…?"

Naruto gestured towards the girls and when Yugao complied. What she saw was Sayuki disappear in a puff of smoke and for another to come out of the tree's shadow.

"What…?"

"Allow me to explain." Naruto said catching her attention, at the time both of the girls made their way to Naruto's sides. "You see my little attacks were only a diversion to get you to that tree. From there the Mito and a henged clone would throw kunai to once again divert your attention from our real plan. You see what very few people in the academy knew was that Sayuki is really good at genjutsu; so from the shadow of the trees she cast an illusion that would give me an opportunity to take the bells."

Naruto then broke the string and handed one bell to both Mito and Sayuki, which really confused the girls. "And before you start try mind games, we already know that this was really a test of team work. So do we pass?"

Yugao just smiled, "Yeah you pass, meet me back here tomorrow at 8 am."

As Yugao was preparing to leave, Naruto stopped her. "Before you leave sensei, there's one thing I need to do." Naruto walk up to Yugao and exstinded his hand in a peaceful gesture.

"I look forward to learning from you." Yugao smiled again and took his hand, but was taken off guard when he suddenly pulled her towards him and wrapped his free hand around her.

'_Jingle_'

Naruto pulled back to reveal two bells in his hand.

"WHAT THE …!"

"Let me explain again. I said the genjutsu created an opportunity for me to get the bells; I never said that the bells in my hand were the bells you wanted us to get. You made that conclusion yourself." Yugao jaw dropped, she realized that she had been tricked not once but twice by a genin team. Talk about a blow to her pride. "The genjutsu was designed to so that you couldn't see the bells, but you could still hear them, hence why I had to continue shaking them so you didn't notice that there were two sets of sound. I'm actually impressed that you didn't notice it, but was very small and subtle that I think even the Genjutsu Mistriss of Konoha would be impressed. Then after you said we passed, you let your guard down and that gave me my opening to act and you know the rest."

It took a few seconds for Yugao to break out of dumbstruck state of mind before she could compose herself.

"Alright you win; I admit you got me completely with that. Now go home while I report to the Hokage." With that both Mito and Sayuki left, leaving Naruto and Yugao alone.

"Yugao-sensei can I ask you something?"

"Please tell me there isn't another surprise to your plan."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, "No I just wanted to know why an ANBU operative whose goal is to become a ANBU Captain is now a Jonin sensei?"

Yugao eyes widen when he told her information that shinobi outside of ANBU shouldn't know about, especially a genin.

"_sigh_… Let me guess the Hokage put Risa on Kakashi's team so he could keep an eye on her, while Mito and I were put on your team for the same reason. Being the children of the Hokage makes up targets for others right."

Yugao just nodded, mainly because she was still trying to wrap her mind around how Naruto knew so much and at the moment couldn't form words.

"That's all I wanted to know and to tell the truth I'm happy that you're my Sensei. I was planning to specialize in swordsmanship anyway."

With that Naruto turned and left the training ground to go get something to eat; leaving a bewildered Yugao alone until she **shunshined** of to the Hokage's Tower to give her report.

* * *

**OK. The teams assembled and the characters placed. Next is 'The Leaves in Wave'. Goodnight.**


	4. The Leaves in the Land of Waves

**Please read the bottom writers comment, place your choice and idea in review or poll if I can get them up.**

* * *

It's been over a month since the formation of 'Team 11' or 'Team Yugao' as they were commonly referred to, and some things changed and others didn't. In the beginning of the month, Yugao put her team though a thorough examination of their skills, and the results were almost what Naruto had expected. Sayuki was above your standard fresh genin. Her taijutsu was almost mid-genin. She knew a few fire element ninjutsu and her genjutsu was at least low-chunin.

Mito was a bit of an odd examination, but nothing Naruto didn't already know about. Her taijutsu was a good mid-chunin, even though her form was sloppy and left much to be desired. Ninjutsu wise, she had a wide arsenal, but Yugao did notice that her chakra control was really screwed up. That didn't really surprise Naruto because Kurama had explained to him that though yokai and chakra were similar their core was very different. So Mito, whose only experience was to put a large amount yokai to get things done, was basically trying to use yokai constructively and was actually working against her nature as a human. Her genjutsu was non-existent do to that bad control. In kenjutsu and fuinjutsu, she was surprisingly mid-chunin and well versed in common seals.

They were all surprised with Naruto's evaluation; even Naruto himself was a little shock that he had actually underestimated his own abilities without his **Flow Motion **technique. According to Yugao, Naruto's kenjutsu skills were easily at mid-jonin and what he really needed was experience against other swordsmen, something she could help him in. His taijutsu was high-chunin as he expected, but he knew a factor of that was his still maturing body. His genjutsu was low-genin, but he admitted that though he loved genjutsu he didn't use them that much. As for his ninjutsu, they were surprised that he also had a wide arsenal of elemental jutsu but also some jutsu of his own creation. But what really got them was the fact that he had already taken the Seal Master's exam that was created by the Yondaime Hokage, Kushina, and Jiraiya. He even showed them the, what he considered to be useless, certificate that identified him as a Seal Master by their standards. To sum him up, he was a jack of all traits and a master of many of them.

This didn't sit well with Yugao, who had already planned out their training schedules from the files she received from the academy. With Naruto's revelations, her estimate of the team's dynamics and capabilities were destroyed, although his reasons were interesting.

**-xXx Flashback xXx-**

Yugao just finish evaluating Naruto's skill, ending in a little kenjutsu match between the two that lasted for roughly thirty minutes with them in a stalemate. As they were returning to their stunned teammates, Yugao just couldn't figure out how her student was already at jonin level. _'This doesn't make any sense. How the hell can a kid that was raised in a time of peace be this advanced?'_

Once they rejoined Mito and Sayuki, Yugao decided to get answers.

"Alright Naruto, spill it!"

Naruto just looked to his sensei with a blank stare.

"Tell me why your academic record and you practical abilities are nothing alike, now!"

Naruto just sighed and prepared to once again explain his reason for his actions. "That would be because I purposely sabotage my own grades while I was in the academy."

"WHAT! WHY?" All three girls yelled, causing Naruto to cringe from the sudden screams.

"It was best to hide my abilities for my own advantage. Before you ask the obvious questions, I'll just give you all the information you're going to get out of me on the matter." Naruto took a deep breath thinking that this was a pain in the ass. "The reason I didn't want people to know my level is simply because I didn't want to stand out yet." This got a look of confusion from the girls and a curious one from their sensei. "When the Chunin exams come around people will not consider me a threat if I'm average. Beside we're ninja standing out when it counts is ok, but standing out constantly will only put target on oneself. In truth, I was genin level when I was seven or so, I just used the extra years to train."

The two younger girls couldn't believe what they were hearing. They just couldn't understand why anyone wouldn't want to stand out. Their sensei on the other hand couldn't help but smile at what the boy had done. Not to mention that it helped her figure out a part of what kind of person he was.

'_This gaki's gonna go far.'_

"Well, that is enough about my secrets, but I do expect you to keep this in the team. I don't want any evidence about my skill getting out. Now, what's next, Yugao-sensei?"

**-xXx Flashback End xXx-**

So it fell into a sort of _need_ to catch up training schedule for the team. For Sayuki, Yugao helped her to advance her taijutsu, elemental manipulation, and ninjutsu while getting her some lessons with a friend for genjutsu. Mito's training was mainly consisted of chakra, or yokai in her case, control, kenjutsu, genjutsu recognition and breaking. Naruto, with the exception of his spars with his sensei to gain experience, was ultimately left to his own devices being the most advanced. He honestly didn't mind, his teammates needed more help, and he wasn't really being ignored. Yugao took every opportunity to get him involved and help him with his kenjutsu skill and style. Then there was the occasional team lesson like tree climbing, water walking, and team formations. Not surprisingly, Naruto already knew how to do the chakra control exercises. Sayuki finished them just a few days ago, but Mito could barely get half way up the tree due to her energy problem.

Once Naruto started his isolated training he noticed something abnormal. He noticed that his physical ability was increasing with leap and bouts, something that caused him some alarm. He knew that such growth with no seen drawbacks was defiantly something worth investigating. Eventually he came to a theory that this was an unforeseen, but not an unwelcomed, side effect of his flow motion technique. In theory, his body had gotten accustom to the limits while the technique was active. Now that is was off, his body was less resistant to growth because it was already used to it. This gave him an idea on how to best train with the technique. If he took measurements of his ability with it on and then trained until those measurements were achieved without it. Then keep it on for a period, train until he felt he met his limit, turned it off and repeat the process. Well just the thought about the possibilities was enough to make him giddy, so that's what he did.

Along the way they, amazingly, set a new record for the number of D-rank missions completed in a week. At the moment, they were just returning from completing one of his favorite missions, catching Tora the 'demon cat'. He never understood why people always complained about it? It was so much fun making the cat faint from him _barely missing _it with a kunai, and now he finally knew that animals did feel fear. Sayuki was carrying Tora for two reasons: first was the fact it was comfortable around her, and second it hated Mito and was completely afraid of Naruto.

Because Sarutobi had the day off, they reported to the Hokage's office. When they got there they witnessed the Hokage once again in the eternal battle of man versus paperwork, and losing once again. After giving Tora back to her owner, the team had different reactions to seeing the feline being tortured by strangulation and smothering. Sayuki wanted to help the poor thing, but couldn't work up the nerve to confront the Daimyo's wife. Mito was just enjoying the scene of revenge for the cat turning her face into a scratching post, and muttering 'suffer you bloody furball.' Naruto was having an internal conflict on what he should do. Personally he loved hunting for the cat and would miss catching the damn thing. On the other hand, he felt like he owed the cat for his latest project.

You see, while the team was separated in the hopes of locating the little terror, Naruto took a section of the forest that Tora was known to frequent. To his luck, he did find the cat and began his ritual of throwing kunai; that was until one of his kunai hit the ground with the sound of metal on metal. The boy cut his game and went to investigate. He found a well camouflaged hatch. Always being the curious type, he went to further investigate the underground facility and wasn't displeased with what he found. Inside was a bunch of human parts in jars, a decent sized library filled with jutsu, and other things that didn't really catch his interest. He did immediately turn his attention to the desk in the library and couldn't believe what he found. They were the blueprints for the prototype Curse Mark that was located on Anko. Now the fact that he could possibly help his friend out was a good feeling on its own, but wasn't the first thing to pop into his head.

What he really wanted to do, for a while now, was to create his own Curse Mark. A course his mark would be more beneficial to the barer, and useful to him. He had tried to make his own, but could never figure out where to start until now. He used one of his sealing scrolls to seal all the jutsu scrolls and notes from the desk, and left to once again pursue the cat acting like nothing had ever happened.

With that in mind, he came to the decision that would best repay his gratitude to the little critter. Though he hated it, he needed to get into his 'polite and political persona' for this to work. He just sighed and walked to the women, noting the looks of every ninja in the room.

"Excuse me Madam, if I may inquire a moment of your time?"

The woman stopped killing the cat and stared at white haired boy with yellow high-lights in front of her.

"It is my observation that your fine feline friend here, doesn't seem to comfortable with her current situation."

This had evidently been a repressed thought in the lady's head as she started to tear up at what Naruto pointed out. "Are…_sniffle_… are you saying…_sniffle_… that my little Tora-chan doesn't … _sniffle … sniffle _… love me?"

Now everyone in the room, except Naruto, was getting anxious. There were few things worse then having the wife of their Daimyo mad at the village for a genin's rude tongue. But before Minato could say anything, Naruto struck first.

"Perish the thought Madam. I imply no such thing. If you require any proof, then simply look at my red headed teammate behind me." The Daimyo's wife looked round Naruto to see Mito scratched and redden face. "It is instinct for any being to lash out at things they do not like. Your clear, unblemished, and unscarred skin proves that little Tora cares deeply for you." The woman cheered up at that statement if only to have Tora groan from the sudden squeeze. "I simply wish to impart some knowledge so that both you can enjoy each other's presence." Naruto outstretched his arms in an accepting motion. "If I may."

For the next ten minutes, and to the astonishment of the shinobi in the room, Naruto continues to instruct the Daimyo's wife on how to carry Tora with care and a gentle touch. But what really caught them off guard was that Naruto was talking in a manner and tone that if they didn't know better, they could have sworn he was a born and raised noble. By the end, the Daimyo's wife left the office with Tora in her arms purring like she was in kitty heaven. That is after the woman paid three times the cost of the D-rank, and giving Naruto a generous tip for his instruction.

After the door closed, silence reigned throughout the room as everyone was looking at Naruto. He, on the other hand, was staring longingly at the door.

"Ah, Tora, I will miss our games of cat and mouse. But I always repay my debts, and with this I have repaid my debt to you." Naruto turned to Minato, sighing that his '_nobles_' persona drew attention to himself. "So Hokage-sama, about that next mission?"

Minato blinked a few times before coming to his senses, "Ah, yes, right. Well there is field tending, cleaning the Inuzuka kennel, painting a house…"

"NO! NO MORE OF THESE CHORES!" Everyone in the room turned to Mito. Naruto just smirked; he knew Mito would lose her patience eventually. "Come on Tou-sama, we've been training really hard and our teamwork is good. What we need now is some field experience."

Minato was about to speak, until Yugao stepped forward. "Actually Hokage-sama, I think that they are ready for a field mission."

Minato sighed and began moving through the C-rank registry, "Well let's see… Oh, here's a good one. How about"

Before he could continue, there was a small puff of smoke on his table revealing a small brown dog. Naruto didn't know much about dog species, but he was pretty sure the dog was a pug.

"Hokage-sama, I have a message for you from Kakashi." The pug explained while removing a scroll from the cloth on his back.

"Thank you, Pakkun."

Pakkun disappeared in a puff of smoke as Minato started to read the scroll

"_Minato-sensei,_

_ On our way to the Land of Waves, my team and I were ambushed by the Demon Brothers of Kiri. No one was injured. I then confronted Tazuna and he confessed to lying about the mission parameters. Apparently the bridge he is attempting to build will negatively affect some powerful people. My team and I have decided to continue the mission. We just arrived in the Land of Waves. I can't get rid of this feeling that thing are going to get tougher. I am requesting back up._

_Kakashi of Team 7"_

Minato just sighed and grabbed the bridge of his nose. For him the problem wasn't sending back up, but finding it. All active chunin or jonin were on missions, returning, or was on mandatory break. That only left the genin team 11.

Minato pulled out a scroll from his desk and began writing the mission detail.

"Team 11, Team 7 has asked for back-up. You are going provide it."

Naruto just groaned, _'Great, the first field mission and we get stuck babysitting team stick-up-their-asses.'_

Yugao took the scroll from Minato and turned to her team. "Alright team, you have one hour to prepare and meet at the gate." She then vanished using **shunshin**.

The genin left the tower and went their separate ways. Once Naruto was sure nobody could see him, he activated his **Hiraishin** seal to teleport to his house. Once there, Naruto created a shadow clone and ordered it to remove all the jutsu scrolls he had taken from Orochimaru's base and place them in the library. He would sort through them when he got back, but he wanted to keep the curse mark notes in there so he could look through them while on the mission. He started to make his way to his room but was interrupted by his little tenant.

"Hey kit, what's the rush? Did you finally get a date!?"

Naruto stopped and looked around for the fox only to see him on the couch with glasses on, a cup of tea in one hand, and a copy of Icha Icha in the other. Naruto, like many times before, just stared at the fox. He couldn't tell if Kurama did this normally, or if he did this just to screw with people.

"What?"

Naruto shuck his head in an attempt to get rid of the thought.

"I just got my first field mission. Unfortunately it's a back-up mission. Anyway, up for a road trip?"

Kurama, knowing a lot of what the boy did in his spare time, knew Naruto's hidden message and couldn't help but give a fanged smile. Jumping off the couch, they both left for their respectful rooms to get ready for the trip.

Naruto moved to get his proffered gear from his closet. He decided that he would start wearing it when he got his first C-Rank mission; as to why, he thought, what's life without whimsy. In a flash, he was change. He still wore his black ANBU pants and combat boots, but now he had on a black skin tight muscle shirt, covered by a black sleeveless hoodie that was made of layers of leather, wire mesh, and incased in normal cloth along with black forearm protectors, black greaves, steel plated fingerless gloves, a royal blue trench coat with light blue pin-stripe around the collar, and Yamoto slung over his right shoulder . (Basically Vergil's Outfit form DMC3, but with my own touches.)

Not even bothering to look in a mirror, he made his way to his study and began sorting through some nick-nacks until he found a small orb the size of a golf ball. Pocketing the sphere, he started to make his way to the front door. He met Kurama, who had a green sack over his back, at the supply closet where they both grab one of Naruto's new ration scrolls. As they opened the front door, Naruto was struck by the memories of his now dispelled clone. Reaching out with his left hand, he caught the scroll with the Curse Mark notes that just flew over his shoulder and placed it into the pocket in his coat. They then made their way to meet his team.

* * *

**At the end of the hour**

Finally the hour was over and the rest of his team started to show. He now knew why Kakashi was always late; getting someplace early was boring. Naruto actually didn't mind it. He used the time to finish his latest jutsu. Kurama, on the other hand, decided to curl up into a ball and went to sleep. Naruto did notice that Kurama didn't appear to be breathing, but that wasn't his problem.

Mito and Sayuki arrived at the same time, _'They must have met each other along the way.'_

However when they saw Naruto, they instantly noticed his change in wardrobe.

"Hey onii-chan, what's with the new clothes?"

Naruto just shrugged, "Traveling clothes."

It wasn't the truth, but he didn't want to talk. Thankfully, Yugao appeared before they could continue the conversation.

"Alright team, our mission is to provide back-up to Team 7, who are in the Land of Waves on a escort and protection mission. Are there any questions?" All the genin just shook their heads. "Alright, let's move!"

They took off in the direction of the Land of Waves. As they ran, Naruto was doing some calculations in his head. At a civilian pace, it would take a week to get there. If they kept a steady pace, but at a genin's pace, it would take 4 to 5 days at least and he wasn't going to go slow because of his team. As soon as Konoha was out of site, Naruto made his proposal.

"Yugao-sensei."

Yugao turned her head to see Naruto in her peripheral vision. "Yes Naruto?"

"I might have a way for us to get to the Land of Waves faster."

Yugao raised her eyebrow, signaling for him to continue.

"One of my projects can carry two teams worth of people for an undetermined amount of time at high speeds."

Yugao was a bit intrigued, and it wasn't like they would lose much time. She signaled them to drop to the ground.

"Alright Naruto let's see it."

Naruto nodded and pulled out the little orb he took from his study. Applying a bit of chakra, he threw the sphere about ten feet away from the group. The moment it hit the ground there was a puff of smoke. The smoke cleared, revealing odd contraption that had a curved rectangular front, followed two seats framed by metal tubing, the rear of the contraption was an open area with two rows of seats facing each other. (I might have done that badly. It's basically a truck with a jeep frame design and a bed design after a military troop transport vehicle.) The rest of the team blankly stared at the contraption.

"What the hell am I looking at?" Mito asked.

Naruto didn't really hear her, but was already expecting them to want an explaination.

"This is an automotive vehicle that is design for land transportation. The driver sits in the front left seat and the passengers sit where ever."

"Ok… Where did you get it?"

"Oh… I made it." This resulted in a disbelieving (the one where someone calls your bluff, not the unbelievable one) look from both Mito and Yugao faces. Sayuki walked up to the metal device and started poking it.

"Ok, let me explain. When I was about 6 or 7 years old I was looking through a traveling caravan for something … interesting I guess. Well anyway, I eventually found myself at a trader from the Land of Snow. He was selling little chakra powered toys and nick-nacks. I bought a decent sized toy car and some other things, tore them apart, learned how them worked, and started building my own chakra powered devices as a hobby."

The only thing the girls did was stare and blink at him as they processed what he just told them, no matter how hard it was to believe.

Seeing them space out for the moment, Naruto moved and opened the door to the bed of the vehicle and motioned for them to get in. It took a minute but Mito and Yugao got into the vehicle, but Sayuki was nervously glancing between the contraptions and around like she was looking for a way out. Naruto just sighed; he guessed that she would be cautious. Smart girl.

"Sayuki. I've already tested it for safety; it just needs a practical field test." He said as he motioned her into the vehicle. Once she was in the vehicle, he instructed them to put on the seat belts for safety reasons. As they were doing that, Naruto moved to the front passengers seat and hop through the opening into it.

The girls saw this and were confused as to what he was doing.

"E-e-excuse me N-naruto, b-b-but aren't y-you going t-t-to operate t-the vehicle?"

Naruto just looked back and gave a triumphant smile. "Oh, I'm not driving."

Before anyone could say anything, there came a humming from the front of the machine. They looked across from Naruto to see a red fox with black ears wearing a leather skin cap with holes for its ears, brown leather goggles, a cream colored scarf, and leather gloves over its paws. This was the first time the girls actually noticed the fox in their presence. _'Where the hell did that fox come from, and why is it wearing that get-up?'_ was the common thought among the women.

Naruto, having dealt with Kurama for years now, had chalked it up to Kurama's excuse of 'Ancient Kitsune Secret'. Now Naruto was silently cursing himself for forgetting to remove the sound suppressing seal around the engine. He was looking forward to seeing their reactions when the engine sounded full force, oh well.

"Oh don't worry, he's just a little speed demon." Naruto and Kurama chuckled at the inside joke.

After processing the information, Mito came to the conclusion of who was going to drive and wasn't happy about it. She moved to jump out, but was stopped by the seat belt. Naruto saw this and wouldn't give her a chance to try again. He swiftly turned to Kurama and yelled.

"FLOOR IT!"

Kurama replied by stomping on the extended pedals. There was a brief second as the wheels tried to get traction, but it took off like a bolt of lightning down the dirt path. And the only thing they could hear over the roar of the wind was the screams of two teen girls and the laughter of a mad man.

* * *

**Sometime Later**

It had been about 5 hours later; the vehicle came to a skidding stop at the edge of the water mass that separated the Land of Waves from the main land. Naruto looked back to see all three girls looking dizzy, somewhat nauseous, and the funniest thing was their hair looked like it came out of a tornado. Sadly, Naruto couldn't help but get one more shot in. He moved his hand to a hidden seal and fueled a tiny amount of chakra into it. Almost instantly there was a poof of smoke as the vehicle was once again sealed into its crystal orb form.

The members of Team 11 fell to the ground along with the sphere. Naruto and Kurama landed on their feet as they were already used to the feeling. Yugao was also able to land on her feet, but it took a moment for her to get her balance back. Mito landed on her face, mainly because she was leaning over the side in preparation of puking. Sayuki landed on her rump, but strangely enough she seemed to be breathlessly laughing.

Naruto picked up the sphere and put it back into his weapon pouch, all the while wondering about Sayuki. _'Did she enjoy that?'_

Yugao just watched and was wondering about the little ord. "Naruto, how is that… _thing_ sealed in a crystal ball and what's with the fox?"

Naruto just gave her an apathetic stare, "_Sigh_… I created a sealing formula that creates and seals the target into a crystal," '_When I was 7 years old'_ "it made it easier to move the machines and it removed several complications. As for the fox… He's been my friend for some years now and is sort of a familiar or ninken in a way. He has a name, but it isn't my place to tell it." Naruto thought for moment, thinking that this would eventually lead to another annoying conversation. "On second thought his name is Kurama." Naruto paused to look over the water surface. "So we're water walking?"

Yugao nodded and smirked as an idea found its way into her head. "Oh and Naruto, thanks for volunteering to carry Mito since she hasn't started that exercise yet."

Naruto just turned to Yugao and gave an apathetic stare; inside he just accepted it as pay back for the ride. It was still worth it.

Looking back he noticed that Mito and Sayuki had regained their barring and were in the process if straightening their hair. Naruto sighed as Kurama jump onto his right shoulder and hug over his back with yokai. In a burst of speed, Naruto appeared behind Mito and scooped her up bridal style. The girl let out a small 'eep' as Naruto then jumped over his sensei and teammate.

"Well let's get going. The trail is a few hours old, but Kurama should still be able to follow it."

Yugao and Sayuki nodded and jumped after the white haired boy with the red fox on his shoulder.

It took 10 maybe 15 minutes for the trail to end up a rustic two story house that looked like it has had its fair share of water damage. Naruto made his way the front door, knocked on it, and waited for someone to answer. Unfortunately for Naruto's patience it was answered by his little blond sister and the moment Risa laid eyes on him they began to narrow.

"What are you doing here!" she spat not bothering to hide the venom in her words.

Naruto just signed and looked at her with his normal apathetic stare. "Kakashi-sensei requested back-up. Our team was sent to provide it." He explained in an indifferent voice.

Risa let out a dry laugh, "Yeah like a weakling like you could do anything but get in the way. Who knows, maybe you'll do the family a favor and get yourself killed."

Suffice to say that the other members of Team 11 were shocked by the little exchange. Yugao couldn't believe that the Hokage's children could have such a hateful relationship. Sayuki just stared at the floor; the words spoken only reminded her of her own brother's comment. Mito was a little shocked at how far Risa went. She knew that they gave Naruto a hard time, but looking at it from a third-person point of view she could hardly believe that they truly felt that way about their own brother.

Naruto just stared at Risa before shrugging, "Who knows, that what we're here to find out." With that Naruto pushed his way into the house followed by the rest of his team. Once they were inside, Yugao realized that Kakashi wasn't with his team. When she asked, Risa told her that he was upstairs. Naruto on the other hand made his way to look for the other residence of the house to make their presence known. He eventually found them in the kitchen.

There was an old man with short gray hair and beard, wearing worn brown shirt and pants, passed out with a bottle of alcohol at the table. The other was a woman that if he had to guess was in her late twenties early thirties, she had long dark blue hair, wearing a pink shirt with red lining around the collar and sleeves, and a blue skirt. She didn't seem to notice when Naruto entered the room, and since he wanted to at least be professional on his first C-rank mission he decided not to scare her and just coughed to get her attention.

The woman turned around and gave a small gasp, but noticed the leaf village headband around Naruto left arm and relaxed. "Oh, I didn't know we had more guests. Is there something I can do for you?"

Naruto just smiled with appreciation for the woman's polite and gratiousness, but shook his head. "Thank you for being considerate but I just came in to let you know that a back-up team arrived. My name is Naruto by the way, Ms…"

"Tsunami. My name is Tsunami, my father…" we jestered to the passed out old man, "…is Tazuna, and my son is Inari but he isn't here right now."

Naruto just looked at Tazuna then back to Tsunami. "I take it you're the one who wears the pants in the family?"

Tsunami sighed, "Is it that obvious?"

Naruto chuckled at the comment, but remembered something he needed to do. "Pardon me, but I need to go see my sensei about something." He explains and left the kitchen.

Naruto made his way up stairs, ignoring the loud noises of his fellow genin. He sensed which room his sensei was in and leaned against the wall next to the door. Channeling chakra into his ears to listen in to the briefing, the problem was that they were talking really quietly. The only thing he got was: bridge builder, poverty, Zabuza Momochi and partner, and Gato of Gato Industries.

After that things got quiet, so Naruto started to make his way down stairs and out the door. Once in the clearing, he sat down and began trying to piece together what he had learned from the little conversation and was able to get a rough outline of what was going on. With that he got up and made 100 **shadow clones**. The original Naruto then walked forward and turned to address his clones.

"Alright, I want you lot to fan out and located Gato's and Zabuza's bases of operations. Also remove any of Gato's thugs… you may interrogate and torture them to get information, just be sure to clean up the mess."

The clones gave a nod and scattered in different direction to accomplish their task. The original on the other hand made his way back to the house to keep up appearances with his fellow shinobi, along the way making plans on how to make use of the possibilities of this little exploration. Getting a good idea in his head, Naruto made his way back into the kitchen were Tsunami was cooking and Tazuna was still passed out.

"Excuse me Tsunami-san."

"Hmm?" Tsunami stopped cooking and stared at Naruto.

"There is something I would like to discuss with you, but you need to keep it between you and me. Ok."

Tsunami blinked a couple of time as Naruto continued explaining his idea.

* * *

**Insert evil Cliffhanger**

**What is Naruto up to? Oh oh I know, but you're gonna have to wait till I finish the next chapters. Now topic for review… I tried to expand on Naruto's character; did anything contradict the previous notion?**

**Ok. First poll has to deal with this story. I wanted to give him Vergils powers but another part of me wants to give him his own identity. Since Dante's energy was red, Vergil's was blue, and assuming Sparda's was purple, the poll is a list of energy colors that you might like to manifest in Naruto.**

**The second poll is if I get brain fry on this story and get off it to cool my head. I got two other Naruto stories in my head.**

**The first one is another neglected Naruto story. I know cliché, but it gives me a lot of room to make my own Naruto. Anyway instead of starting at the graduation, this story will start when he is 8 and graduation will be at 16. He will be based off of Death form Darksiders 2, why because I love that game. I also have about 70 percent of the story planned out.**

**The second story is a banished Naruto scenario when he succeeds in Sasuke's return. Dropping his mask of ignorance, he will take sealing to levels not even the Uzumaki clan could dream of. Note this idea just got into my head like 24 hours ago.**

**So I want to have your thoughts on which one I should write if I ever put this one on temporary hold.**


	5. Clashing Waves

**Sorry this took so long, I really hit some roadblocks with this chapter. At first it was just the fight scenes. The one from the genin chapter was just to get my feet wet, and it was a hit and run tactic so it had to be short. I wanted more for this chapter and I guess I just put too much importance on it and didn't let it flow. Then there was Inari, I hate working with characters like this.**

**Props to crazylony for beta reading this chapter**

**And before you begin. SAVE OUR FANFICTION. Go to :** **petitions**.**whitehouse**.**gov**/**petition**/**stop**-**sopa**-**2013**/**LMzMVrQF****, and sign against the government trying to ban fanfictions.**

**Now begin.**

* * *

The morning after their arrival, the shinobi found themselves in the living room. Kakashi was sitting in a chair reading his book as Yugao stood beside him. He took a moment to study the genin in front of him. To his right Mito and Risa comparing training, while Sayuki had her hands in her lap and was staring at them. To his left were a brooding Sasuke and the ever gibbering Sakura. Across from him was Naruto leaning against the wall as well as a red and black fox called Kurama that was evidentially a ninko (ninja fox), summons, or something along those lines. Once he had taken account of these factors, he decided to start the meeting with a…

…_cough_…

Almost instantly everyone quiet down, except for Sakura who rambled on for another 10 seconds before realizing that everyone was silent.

"Now that I have your attention…" Kakashi started in a lazy tone "… I need to tell you that Zabuza is alive."

All of the genin, with the exception of Naruto, gasped at the news. Kakashi was about to continue, but one pink haired genin beat him to it.

"How is that possible? You checked him yourself; you said he didn't have a pulse." She screeched, causing Naruto and Kurama to cringe slightly due to their heightened sense of hearing.

"…_sigh_… Well Sakura, the hunter-nin used senbon needles and aimed for the neck…. And before you ask why that is important it's because you can't kill a person that easily by putting senbon in the neck, but you can put them in a deathlike state. There is also the fact that he moved the body when it's standard protocol for them to destroy the body on the spot."

Team 7 started to shift in their seats as the memories of their encounter with the swordsman flashed through their minds.

"For that reason, Yugao and I believe it is best for you to train in order for you to have better chances in our next encounter. Sadly I'm still recovering from our last fight, so Yugao will be administering training."

The genin nodded, stood up, and followed Yugao out of the house leaving Kakashi and Kurama behind and into the woods. Eventually stopping at a small clearing where Yugao started to begrudgingly explain the concept of tree-climbing to team 7, on account of their lazy sensei. Naruto on the other hand wasn't paying attention and was instead going over and refining his own plans. His clones found Gato's hideout, but had yet to find Zabuza's. Today he made another batch of clones and sent them to continue their search for Zabuza, but also to gather more info on Gato.

'_I'll have to wait for that information first before I can make any of the finer details, but all that is useless unless I can get the info on Zabuza's recovery time.'_

Naruto returned to reality as Yugao threw 3 kunai that landed in front of each member of team 7 as Mito pulled out one from her pouch.

"Use those to mark your progress by making a gash on the tree and try to surpass it the next try." Yugao paused, thinking about their position on who would guard Tazuna before returning to the team. "Alright, Sayuki and I will stand guard today while you five train. I'm leaving Naruto in charge until Kakashi or I say otherwise. Also if you need help just ask him."

Mito nodded already knowing that Naruto was the strongest in the two genin squads. Risa and Sasuke on the other hand immediately moved to argue.

"WHAT! Why is that loser in charge? Only an Uchiha elite like me can be in charge!" Sasuke yelled.

"Yeah, Sasuke's the best. He should be left in charge." Sakura screeched, causing all members of team 11 to cringe.

"I hate to agree with Sasuke, but why should the dope be in charge?!"

Yugao looked at team 7 and scowled, "The reason he is in charge is because he already mastered this exercise. The other reason he is in charge is because, I SAID SO!"

Yugao turned and started walking back to the house with Sayuki in toe, leaving behind three angry teens.

Naruto just sighed, "You already know what you're supposed to do, and I'll be over there." He said pointing to a tree across the small clearing.

Ignoring the scowls from team 7, Naruto sat down under the tree and unsealed Orochimaru's Curse Seal notes. To say that Naruto was anxious was an understatement.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

He would admit that watching team 7 and Mito fall on their asses was funny for the first five minutes or so, but it got old fast. Unsurprisingly Risa couldn't do it for the same reasons as Mito. Mito, after a whole month, was finally able to get three-fourths up the tree. Sasuke progressed at a normal rate, unfortunately for Naruto's sanity and patience the Uchiha brat took this as a sign of him being superior to the others. Then there was Sakura. The annoying girl completed the exercise on her first try, but when Naruto pointed out that the only reason she had such excellent chakra control was because of her pitiful reserves. She just said that he was jealous of her talent, and instead of listening to him on the next stage of the exercise she opted to cheer Sasuke on. Not that Naruto minded her being week, just meant that she would die sooner and be out of his hair.

As for Naruto himself, he had finished reading the notes after thirty minutes and was already working on making his own. This was until Risa started to get angry that she wasn't making any progress.

"AAAAAHHHH! WHY IS THIS SO HARD?!" she yelled until her brain came to the only logical conclusion in her delusional mind. "This is all your fault." She explained pointing to Naruto.

Naruto for his part just looked up at Risa with an apathetic stare before returning to his notepad. Risa took this as a sign that she was right and continued on the attack. "Yeah! It's your fault that I can't get this exercise."

Naruto closed his notepad, returned it to his coat pocket, stood up and started to dust himself off.

"Risa, I already told you that the reason you are not making any noticeable progress is because humans were never meant to use Yokai as a basis instead of chakra. Normal Jinchuriki should use a mixture of 60-40 or 70-30 of chakra to Yokai respectively. Sadly you and Mi-chan use a mixture of around 20 to 30 percent chakra to Yokai, you are basically going against nature. I already told you a way to make it easier, but you didn't listen. Now you are blaming someone else for your own inability, you're more pathetic than I thought."

With that said Naruto started walking deeper into the woods. "I'm going to do my own training, just go back to the house when you're done."

* * *

In truth Naruto didn't plan to train at all. He really wanted to continue his curse mark design for reasons he didn't really understand. It was just that his instincts told, no more like commanded, him to finish it for something that was going to happen. And from his track record, he knew to never ignore his instincts.

It was only then that he realized a presence that has been one of the biggest annoyances in his life. He proceeded to scan the area until he found what he was looking for.

Through the gaps between the trees he spotted his pursuer and prey. The first was tall, pale skinned and boney. It was garbed in a tattered black cloak and wielded a scythe with a purple energy blade and spick on the end. Naruto recognized it as a Hell Vanguard, something that he had the pleasure of killing several times. There were three smaller figures that also had scythes, but wore purple cloaks.

'_So one Hell Vanguard and three Hell Prides … that seems a bit lacking?'_

From what Naruto understood from Kurama was that when Sparda's son Dante killed the Demon King, the whole dynamic of the Demon Realm was thrown out. Unfortunately for them, a lot of the demons that served under Mundus were still filled with his hatred for Sparda and his kin. After _that event,_ his existence was brought to light and they have been gunning for him ever since. He still hadn't figured out why only minion class demons had tried to kill him. In truth he was hoping a higher class demon would come and give him more fun. After about a year he developed a barrier around Konoha that kept his energy signature hidden. If it wasn't for the fact that the barrier would be near impossible to replicate, he would have left Konoha by now.

Regardless, Hell Vanguards had enough strength to command between 7 to 10 lower minion class demons. He could guess that they had as much intelligence as Kiba, but why would it attack him with so few numbers?

As if answering his curiosity, he felt two more energy signatures in the trees behind him. He didn't recognize what kind of demon it was.

'_So they brought a new type of demon? This should be entertaining.'_

The Vanguard disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto in mid-swing. Naruto smirked; this one seemed to be a little bit more of a tactical in its assault. Naruto jumped out of the scythe's path, but heard a whistling. He shifted his body mid-air to avoid what looked like a shard of red crystal about a foot long.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the perpetrator. It was a little bit smaller than the Hell Prides, covered in black scales and spikes, hunched on all fours like an animal, wearing a severally torn cloak, and had what he looked like a crossbow in its hand. Before he could note anything else, the demon jumped into the tree only for a black hole to appear and swallow the thing. The moment the hole closed Naruto completely lost track of its energy signature.

Naruto started to figure out the new demon's capabilities while dodging the attacks of the Vanguard, Prides, and the occasional red arrow from the Snipers as he called them. It appeared that these demons waited until he let his guard down to fire and immediately moved after words. With that solved it was time to counter attack.

As one of the Prides prepared to attack, Naruto intentionally dropped his guard at his back and as expected heard the whistling of the arrow. He sidestepped the attack and watched as the arrow hit the Pride dead in the chest knocking it off balance. Naruto took the opportunity to behead the demon with Yamato, but didn't stop there. As the demon started to dissolve into sand, the white haired youth targeted the Sniper before it could summon the hole. Noting the constant distant between them, the boy drew upon his go-to and first technique of his creation, the **Phantom Swords**. Pushing his energy out of his body, he started shaping, concentrating, and materializing four solid light blue swords and fired them in the direction of the Sniper. And just as he predicted, the Sniper moved to the tree and right into swords path. In the blink of an eye the demon found itself skewered as the swords pierced its head, chest, crossbow arm, and gut with such force that it was sent flying back. Dissolving, and exploded into sand as the swords lodged into a tree.

The small victory was short lived as the Vanguard appeared in front of him with a downward cut. Bringing Yamato up, he stopped the scythe cold. On the outside he remained completely calm and apathetic, but on the inside he was questioning his situation. He had fought Vanguards before and new that their raw strength was about that of a low S-rank ninja, but he never had a problem with overpowering them recently. A scowl made its way onto face as he realized exactly what changed. It was because he sealed the **CFM (Chakra Flow Motion)** that his strikes were weaker. It left a bad taste in his mouth when he thought about it. He would be lying if he said he didn't hold an amount of disgust for his sister who used Kurama's Yokai like it was their own; using a power that only made a physical delusion of might that was shattered with the Mizuki incident. Only to realize that he had unknowingly become the same way with the **CFM**, and it made him feel pathetic. Yet just like at graduation, it fuelled his desire to not only become strong on his own but to become the strongest being alive without it.

While still in their power struggle, the youth slid into a more stable stance and applied more force on the blade. Throwing the attack back, he once again heard the whistling of an arrow behind him and saw the scythe once again come down on him. Thinking quickly, Naruto jumped over the Vanguard and parallel to the scythe's path. Making split second calculations, he applied wind chakra over Yamato and swung it not at the Vanguard or the blade but at the pole of the weapon. At the position of the cut combined with the momentum of the swing, the blade flew through the air and mangled the Sniper resulting in it dissolving into sand. Unfortunately, when he landed and moved to attack the Vanguard it disappeared most likely to repair its weapon so it could attack again; leaving behind only two Prides and an annoyed youth.

Not wanting to waste anymore of his time, Naruto dashed at the closest Pride and in a flash removed its head turning it into sand. The final Pride prepared to attack, but the boy already moved to counter. With a swift sweep kick, the demon landed on its back as Yamato was plunged into its chest. Naruto was a little surprised that the thing didn't dissolve like others did and just put it to this one being a little stronger. Before he could do anything to finish of the Pride, the Vanguard returned with its normal screech. Naruto guessed that it was to disorientate him, but with years in the academy around Sakura it would need to do better than that. Using Yamato as a balance, Naruto jumped and caught the staff of the scythe with his ankles. Removing his hand from Yamato, he spun midair with enough force to spin the scythe out of the Vanguard's possession. The initial spin caused the blade of the scythe to decapitate the Pride below him, but he didn't let it end there. Still in the air, he moved the spinning weapon from his feet to his hand while keeping the momentum of the blade. In a flash he had severed an arm and a leg from the Vanguard and with an upward slash impaled the demon with his own weapon. Using a burst of chakra enforced strength; Naruto continued the slash throwing the Vanguard over his head. Releasing the scythe, he yanked Yamato out of the ground and before the demon knew what was happening pierced its skull.

Naruto let out a breath as he watched the Vanguard and his scythe dissolved into sand. Removing Yamato from the ground, cleaning the blade with one last swing, sheathed his sword. At this moment, multiple slivers of a crimson red mist made their way to him and started seeping into his skin. When it was over, he smirked at the thought that this was going to be an entertaining trip.

* * *

**- xXx 10 days later xXx-**

As Naruto predicted their time in the Land of Waves was pretty uneventful, but entertaining at the same time. Mito finally finished the tree-climbing exercise three days ago and, listening to Naruto, started the next step. A day later Sasuke finished and being the arrogant ass that he was completely ignored Naruto's instructions. Sakura was … well Sakura and Risa hadn't made any progress, which made it entertaining to watch her fail.

Naruto however was plenty active these days. He had started forming the basis of what he wanted his curse mark to contain and do, but wasn't about to do anything with it until he returned to Konoha. Other than that, his time was torn between: watching the other genin fail at training, guard duty, or simply wander in the woods waiting for some demons to show up so he could kill them. He never really understood why he looked forward to those confrontations until Kurama explained it to him. His ancestor Sparda was a special high class demon call a 'devil', which had a very unique way of gaining strength. When a devil trained under severe conditions or fought stronger demons, the devil would naturally grow stronger in order to meet the requirements for success. They even absorbed the essence of their slain enemies, which explained why he always felt great afterwards. Because of these characteristics, all devils developed an instinctual lust for battle.

At the moment everyone was in the dining having dinner. Sakura was fawning over Sasuke, Mito and Risa were discussing about having a girls night out when they returned home, and everyone else was quietly eating their meals.

"Why?" a voice whispered.

Those that were eating in silence looked over the table towards a little boy with black hair, brown sandals, green overalls, a yellow short sleeved shirt and a bowl cap. Naruto for one wasn't interested; he had seen the boy over the last week and had no reason to converse with him. If he remembered correctly, his name was Inari or something close to it. So instead of humoring the boy he continued eating, but he couldn't shake the feeling he could use this situation to his cause.

"Why are you all so carefree?! You're all going to die!"

This got the others attention, but again Naruto just continued eating.

"WHAT WAS THAT BRAT?!" Risa yelled.

"You heard me. There's point in fighting Gato. He's too strong!"

Sasuke smirked, "That's what you think. He doesn't stand a chance against me, an Uchiha elite."

'_First strike goes to the arrogant prick'_ he thought taking another bit of his meal.

"YEAH SASUKE'S THE BEST! HE COULD TAKE ON GATO ALL BY HIMSELF!" (Do I even need to say it?)

'_Second strike goes to the useless banshee.'_ Naruto paused for a moment, reevaluating his plans to see if there was anything he could change that would lead to the death of the pink haired annoyance. Sighing he returned to his food.

"What do you know? Gato has like a hundred thugs, you're only eight people. YOU CAN'T BEAT HIM!"

Risa jumped up and slammed her hands on the table. "AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT YOU LITTLE BRAT?!" She paused for a brief second to catch her breath. "Mito and I are the daughters of the legendary Yellow Flash and Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, Kakashi-sensei is a veteran ninja and an elite Jonin, Yugao-sensei is one of the most accomplished swordsman in Konoha, hell even Sasuke isn't as useless as he looks. With people like us here, there's no way we could lose!"

'_And everything you said means nothing to an uninformed child. So the third strike goes to the spoiled brat.'_

"It doesn't matter; you're all too weak to do anything. Especially you." The boy explained while pointing an accusing finger at Naruto. The others followed the finger and half of them couldn't help but smirk for their own reasons.

"You just sit there like you know everything is going to be alright. Like you already know what's going to happen." At this point, Naruto couldn't help but give the kid credit for his very accurate observation. "But you don't know anything, you don't know what it's like to suffer, and you're going to die trying to be a stupid hero."

At this point Naruto would have normally just beat the kid into a coma. Not because what he said getting to him, he just didn't like the boy's voice. Then again, killing the brat would also not do his plan any favors. So he continued eating, he was already on the last bite anyways.

"HEY STOP IGNORING ME!"

Naruto finished his meal and stood up. "Thank you for the meal, Tsunami-san." He explained as he moved around the table and picked up Inari by the strap of his overalls.

"HEY, PUT ME DOWN!"

"Now if you'll excuse me, Inari and I will take this conversation outside. Tsunami-san can you come to insure Inari's safe return?"

With that Naruto dragged Inari out of the house with Tsunami not far behind. As they exited the building, the white hair youth created 4 shadow clones and had them create a barrier to keep the others in the house. He already hated the fact that he would have to show some weakness in order to get Tsunami completely on his side, but there was no way in the nine levels of hell was he going to let them see it.

He continued leading the quiet Tsunami and thrashing Inari to a pier that was a good distance away from the house. Once at the end of the pier, he let go of Inari causing the boy to fall on his but with a thud.

"Now then." Naruto began turning his attention to Inari. "If you want to talk of death like an adult I will give you your time but you will also listen and be spoken to as an adult. With that said and after hearing what you had to say in that dining room I can honestly say this. Get over it!"

The two were shocked by his blunt and direct comment, but before Inari could compose himself to reply Naruto began again.

"I don't pity you at all Inari and I don't for the fact that I know there are people out there who have suffered in way that you can't even think of. It is a sad fact, but a fact none the less, that your story is a dime a dozen in this world."

This resulted in Inari becoming infuriated at being talked down to and Tsunami to a lesser extent for his heartless manner, but didn't get the chance to speak as Naruto started again.

"I can also say these things in this manner because I myself have suffered in a way that you do not understand. Let me ask you something Inari, do you have happy or positive memories of your family?"

Inari absent mindedly nodded, still not able to understand where he was going.

"Then you already have more than me. You see Inari I don't have a relationship with my family for reasons that are none of you concern. To give a brief summary of my life, at the age of 4 my parents started training my sisters and began the rift between us. By 6 I was but a ghost and had to learn to take care of myself. By 8 the village that I live in actually wondered if my father even had a son and even had to clean up his mistake. At the age of 10 I accomplished something that even he couldn't, yet still I couldn't gain his attention. And now at the age of 13 I am fully independent and can no longer see them as family. It is sad to say that if they were to die, I would most likely not feel a thing." He stopped for a second to let it set in and to sigh. He truly did hate doing this, but it needed to be done. "That being said Inari, on some level I envy your position. True that you have lost someone close to you, but you at least had someone to look out for you and show you love. You also still have a mother who is trying everything she can to help you even though she too lost someone she loved."

At this point Inari was on the verge of tears and was stealing glances at his mom seeing that she too was struggling on the inside.

"The only difference between our situations is that I took action. I took my life into my own hands and made it work. For that reason alone, I can feel some measure of respect for your grandfather… even if I don't agree with his life style." Naruto stopped and turned to Tsunami, making sure she was looking into his eye. "Tsunami I think you should take Inari back to the house. He has a lot of things to think about and please inform the others I will be sleeping outside tonight… Oh yes and this stays our little secret, no need to tell the others." He received a meek nod from the two and watched them walk back to the house.

Once they were in the house, the white hair boy turned his attention to the moon. No matter what it always had a way of calming him down, and he needed it. He never did like the feeling he thought about his past, and whenever he did he needed something to take his mind off of it.

That was until he heard a familiar scream. Turning around he saw three Vanguards and an assort mate of minion demons. He couldn't help but smirk as he took hold of Yamato. He had just found the solution for his problem.

* * *

It was late into the morning when Naruto started to stir from slumber. The night before left him with somewhat of a fulfilled feeling; yeah letting out his frustrations on the small horde of demons was just what he needed. He just wished that there were more of them, but eventually he decided to get some sleep and erected one of his temporary demon barriers.

Amazingly it wasn't demons that woke him up, but the presence of a foreign chakra signature. He decided to wait and see what this person did and to tell the truth was intrigued by their reaction. He could feel them become startled at his appearance, hostility as the person grew closer, the internal struggle as they were next to him, and finally … caution?

"Wake up… You'll catch a cold if you sleep out here."

Naruto opened his eyes to see a person with black hair, brown eyes, a black choker, and wearing a pink kimono. At first glance he would think that she was a girl, but he knew in the ninja world very few things were as they appeared.

"True, but I didn't and what may I ask are you doing in this isolated place."

It was a good question. The place was really out of the way and rarely touched. Somebody only came here to get away or do something from prying eyes.

"I'm looking for herbs for a friend of mine. He was injured and I'm taking care of him until he recovers." She said while nudged the herb filled basket in front of her.

Naruto in truth really didn't care about why she was out here, but it was either hang around here or return to the annoying idiots of team 7. "Well I don't have anything better to do… Care for an extra pair of hands?"

"Sure."

For the next 20 minutes or so they worked in silence. Naruto noticed that the girl walked with the air of a ninja and had the chakra reserves of a low Jounin even if she was trying to suppress it. That put him on edge.

"You know I just realized I never got your name. Mine's Naruto by the way."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-san, my name is Haku. Do you mind if I ask what you're doing out here yourself?"

"Just training." Yeah, he couldn't really say that he was killing demons out of boredom.

"Oh are you a ninja?"

"Yes."

"Do you have someone to protect?"

That caused Naruto to raise an eyebrow. Out of everything that could have been asked that was something that caught him of guard. "What?"

"Do you have someone to protect? I believe one becomes truly strong when they have someone they want to protect."

As Naruto was picking apart Haku's philosophy, the girl stood up.

"Thank you for helping me, and by the way I'm a boy."

Naruto wasn't really fazed by that. For one, with him being a sensor he could tell that she was lying. Though it was odd to say from out of know where. Maybe she was trying to convince herself instead of him?

"Well you're either a male with … a very unique sense of fashion, or a girl who is trying to divert attention which would be smart in this place. Either way, it is of no concern to me. Have a good day Haku, and I hope your friend gets better soon."

After Haku left Naruto made a few shadow clones to follow her. If his hunch was right then he just caught a lucky break. He just returned to staring out into nothing, silently praying for a demon horde to appear so he wouldn't have to go back to the house. After an hour, he started walking back to the house.

'_Do you have someone to protect?'_

Those words kept playing over in his head. What did protecting someone have to do with strength, yet he couldn't help but think about Kurama, Sayuki, Anko, the Old Man, Yugao-sensei, and strangely enough Mito. What did they have to do with him?

Out of instinct, the white hair boy unsheathed two inches of Yamato. Gazing at the blade always brought back memories. The day after he learned to access his chakra the sword was just there in his bed when he woke up, and he just could not let it out of his sight since.

Remembering everything he lived through, did nothing but bring a scowl to his face. He never had someone to protect, and he never needed one. He had lived for himself, fought for himself, trained for himself, and if he ever helped anyone it was always for his benefit. That was the way he was raised, the way he survived, and the way he lived.

Shaking away the preaching of the naïve girl, he was hit by the memories of the clones he sent after her. He couldn't help but smirk as he was finally going to but his little plan into action.

* * *

**- xXx Hours Later xXx -**

The white haired youth just sighed as he was quickly becoming annoyed. He was perched in a tree overlooking Gato's waiting for the results of the takeover. It began by him sending 50 henged clones as bandits into the mansion, after killing the originals of course. The clones would then do a thorough sweep of the mansion, quietly eliminating all of the other bandits without leaving any evidence of death. After all there was no reason for him to get his hands dirty. They would then drug Gato with a fast acting and heavy sleeping tablet, then dispel to report in. He was a little worried when more bandits came to check in, but they never stood a chance.

What was annoying him was the fact that a thirty minute job had taken over 2 hours. He was just about to go in and do the job himself when he got the memories of the clone that drugged Gato by spiking his wine.

Jumping down from his perch, the youth created another 100 clone. Turning to the clone closest to him, he pulled out a scroll and tossed it.

"You're in charge."

The clone nodded and opened the scroll as Naruto entered the mansion. It took only a minute for him to Gato's office and immediately took notice of two things. The first was ugly golden colored rug that covered the floor, and a sleeping Gato lumped over his desk. Turning his attention away from the rug for later, he made his way over to Gato. As he walked he started forming hand signs at an alarming speed. Once the sequence was complete his right index and middle fingers started to glow. He pulled Gato's head back with his left hand; he placed his glowing finger tips on his forehead.

"**Sealing Art: Mind Slave Seal**"

Immediately a seal began to grow from his fingers over Gato's forehead. Once the seal was complete, Gato opened his eyes revealing an empty and void expression. Naruto smirked already knowing what happened. He created the seal to place anyone into a deep hypnotic trance so that he could command them to do anything he wanted, when the seal was inactive it would seep into the bearers skin so no one would know, if the bearer was killed the seal would basically destroy itself, and the most beautiful function was that while inactive the bearer couldn't remember anything but would subconsciously follow any orders given.

"Now Gato here is what I want you to do. First I want you to sign over everything you own to me including banking accounts, company ownership, properties, and make sure it's detailed. Second I want you to write down every secret you have from illegal to legal matters. Finally I want a ledger on what you obtained from Wave and money value as a whole. Now get to it!"

Gato nodded and began writing down all contracts needed for the transaction along with everything else. It took about 2 hours for everything to be done and Naruto was sort of disappointed. He pegged Gato as an insect that had a hand in illegal activities, but he was disappointed on how far Gato had gone. He was only in drug trafficking, no slaver, no blackmailing, no nothing. True he did dislike the idea of slavery, with the exception of when he needed to use his seals, but he at least expected Gato to be involved in it.

This just proved that while Gato could be called a marketing wiz, he didn't have the spine to make the big plays. None the less, Gato had just finished the secrets journal and handed it to Naruto.

"Is that everything; is your entire life now in my possession?"

Gato nodded. Naruto smirked as he quickly drew Yamoto and then sheathed the blade. Moving around Gato, the youth made his way to the desk and picked up a cigar from the box in the corner. Using some wind and fire chakra he cut the tips and lit one end, after all due to his demon half smoking, didn't do any damage to his body. Sitting in the chair, he put his feet on the desk and let out a puff of smoke.

"Well Gato, I no longer have need of your service so you're dismissed."

As if on cue the midget head slipped off his shoulders and blood began spraying all over the ugly golden rug, luckily it didn't spray on anything else.

About a minute later a clone came in with the scroll he handed it before he entered the mansion. It raised an eyebrow at seeing the corpse bleeding on the floor before turning back to his boss. Said youth removed the cigar from his mouth and gave a lazy salute.

"I love it when a plan comes together." (If you know where this came from, thank you)

"I'm not cleaning that up."

Naruto just waved it off, "I was planning on getting rid of that ugly thing anyways, but with the blood on it. It actually looks pretty nice."

The clone nodded.

"Now give me the progress report on what I asked you to do."

The clone nodded and handed Naruto a small stack of papers. "We just finished taking inventory of everything of value. For some reason, Gato had a collection of weaponry, jutsu scrolls, sealing scrolls, and some very old technique scrolls. My guess is he just had a thing for exquisite things without understanding their value. We sealed everything away, but we divided the weapons into high and low quality for you to go through later if you wanted to increase the armory at the compound. We are roughly 50% done with installing the seal defense system, prototype energy masking barrier, and the overall barrier. As we suspected the masking barrier can only be active for one month at a time and takes a month to recharge, but it will allow you to stay here without demons interfering. We went through the ledger and set aside twice the amount taken from Wave as a sign of good faith. The rest of the money, which I would love to point out, is enough to possible buyout 2 major and 5 minor countries has been accounted for."

Naruto smiled at how things were coming along.

"Tell the clones to focus on getting the defenses up, when you're finished tell them to dispel in a safe and orderly fashion. I don't want a headache right now."

The clone nodded and left the room, leaving Naruto to ponder over what to do about the only loose end. Zabuza.

He couldn't let him kill Tazuna; it would be failing his mission and counterproductive to his agenda. He could take the risk of letting him fight the others, but he would run the risk of revealing his skill level. On the other had he could expose Risa and Mito to the dangers of the world again, and Sakura could be killed in the crossfire which was a plus.

In the end he would have to deal with Zabuza himself. The question was to let him live or kill him off. He didn't really have enough information to decide right now, and he would probably only know when the fight was over. Reviewing the memories of the clones that spied on Haku, he knew exactly where they were so might as well get it over with.

The youth put out the cigar and made his way for the door, not before preparing for the confrontation of course.

* * *

The white haired youth stood before a rundown shack that was literally in the middle of nowhere. He had to give it to Zabuza; he knew how to pick them. Not one to postpone the inevitable, Naruto decided to mess with them a little bit. So instead of just attaching some overloaded paper-bombs and blowing the place to kingdom come, he would do something that they would never expect. He went a knocked on the front door and activated a camouflage jutsu of his.

It took a little while before someone let their guard down enough to answer the damn door. When it did happen, the door opened revealing non-other than Haku who cautiously looked around. She let her guard down completely when she didn't see or sense anyone, even though Naruto was right in front of her. That however was the second he made his move. He grabbed both her wrist with his right hand, channeling some chakra that would numb them for hours, and held a kunai at her neck with his left. It took a faction of a moment for her to realize what happened and get her surprise under control. But in that time Naruto grew a smirk on his face at seeing the glimpse of fear in her eyes.

'_Ah! Life is good.'_ Unfortunately he needed to get down to business.

"Now, now, Haku-san. There's no need to be so defensive, if I wanted to kill you or Zabuza you would have been dead long before you knew I was here." He said in a sickly sweet and smooth voice that sent a shiver down Haku's spine; a shiver that Naruto didn't miss. "Calm down Haku, I'm not here to fight. If I was I wouldn't be here alone. Now let us go have a word with Zabuza shall we."

The youth removed the kunai from the girl's neck and gently rubbed her now bruised wrist since she couldn't. The girl nodded and led him through the crumbling shack to what he would assume to be the living room. There on the couch was Zabuza. He was a man with short black hair, bandages wrapped around his mouth, a black shirt and pants, with indigo forearm and shin warmers. Next to the man was a zanbato that he recognized as one of the blades used the seven swordsmen of the mist, but he could not remember the name.

He refocused on his objective as he saw Haku take her spot behind Zabuza.

"Well I must admit that I am pleased to see you in good health Zabuza-san."

Said man snorted, "I don't have time for this crap. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you."

"Well if you kill me then you'll never hear what I have to say."

"And what would a gaki like you have to say."

Naruto smirked.

"How about the fact that you're not gonna be paid for killing the bridge builder."

"And how do you know that?

"Because I killed Gato a few hours ago."

A silence hung in the air, until Zabuza disappear only to reappear cutting Naruto in half. However the now bisected youth went up in smoke.

"My, my, Zabuza don't you know that patience is a virtue."

The missing-nin and fake hunter-nin turned to see Naruto sitting in the exact spot that Zabuza was. In the exact position no less.

"And here I was going to offer you some compensation for your time. Now what am I going to do."

By now Zabuza was becoming annoyed, as proven by his growling. "What the hell do you want?!"

"Oh nothing much just a little bet that all."

"A bet?" Zabuza asked.

Naruto smirked "Yeah, just a little bet. You see I have in my possession all of Gato's money, but not here of course. Now here's the bet. You and I are going to were the scroll containing the money is where I will but the scroll in my pouch. We will then have a kenjutsu duel. If you win you can loot my corpse for the scroll. If I win you will answers some of my questions truthfully on your swordsman's honor. Deal?"

Zabuza smirked under his bandages. "Deal."

With that the three ninja left the shack. It took only 5 minutes or so for them to reach the shore line, where to the surprise of two of them another Naruto stood. Looking for answers, they turned their sights on the one that lead them only to see it dispel in a puff of smoke.

"I'm happy that you considered my offer Zabuza-san, now if you would take your place on the opposing side of the field we can begin."

Zabuza nodded and got into his position and prepared for the duel.

The youth smirked and pulled out a coin. "When this coin hits the ground we begin." Zabuza nodded and got into his kenjutsu stance. Naruto smirked and flipped the coin so that it would land roughly halfway between them. The moment it left his hand, he got into his stance and lessened the hold of his resistance seals by half.

The coin hit the ground and the youth instinctively pushed off from his spot at break-neck speeds. Appearing before Zabuza in a flash, he drew Yamato in an attempted to slash at his waist but was blocked by Zabuza's zanbato. For a few seconds the two swords fought for dominance over the other as their masters' studies each other. With a final push they put some distance between them and back into their stances.

Naruto took a defensive stance, wanting to draw this duel out to thoroughly test himself. He wasn't disappointed as Zabuza took the offensive and charged with a down strike. The youth sidestepped at the last moment and moved to counter, that was until Zabuza brought his sword up in a diagonal slash that forced his to once again to parry.

For the next few minutes their duel went like that. A deadly dance of counter after counter. Naruto surviving because of his speed while Zabuza had decades of experience in these types of battles. Naruto was able to get a few cuts in on some of Zabuza's key muscles, though it was only enough to slow him down a bit. He didn't want it to end too quickly. That led to the next part of his little test… Power.

The youth broke the pattern and charged at Zabuza with an upward slash. Zabuza returned the favor with a downward swing. When the two blades met however, Zabuza found himself being pushed into the air from the sheer strength of the boy.

Zabuza, though calm on the outside was becoming very cautions of the boy in front of him. From what he could tell the white haired brat was a few years younger than Haku and was actually almost standing toe to toe with him. True he could see that the boy lacked the experience that could only come for years of battling, but he had capability and talent to make up for it. He also took notice that the boy was aiming for the key muscles and joints in an attempt to disable him. Though he knew that he would be able to win he couldn't escape the sense of powerlessness that was in the back of his mind.

Naruto on the other hand already got everything he wanted out of this duel. He already tested his reflexes and speed, and could now keep up with the resistance seals at full strength. He just determined that his offensive and defensive strength was more than Zabuza could handle, kind of obvious when you take into the account that he could match a Vanguard. Now he was going to finish this little training session and figure out what he's gonna do to the two of them.

Naruto released the seals by 70% and charged at Zabuza, who in turn moved into a defensive stance in anticipation of the collision. That however never happened; Naruto stopped 5 feet away from him and drew his sword at the ground. The pressure caused by the draw caused a wall of sand flying at Zabuza. It didn't really faze him as he was used to fighting without his eyes, but because of the wind he couldn't feel the brat's movements. When he did recover his senses he was greeted by said brat in the air about to bring his sword down on him.

Zabuza saw this as an amateur mistake and would give him an opportunity to end the match; this understatement would cause him to lose the duel. He brought his sword up and braced it with both hands, ready to push the youth back.

Naruto saw this and smirked, he knew Zabuza would do that. He pushes highly concentrated wind chakra into Yamato and brought it down at full force. A testament to the legend that the blade could cut even dimensions, Yamato easily pasted through the zanbato and into Zabuza's flesh. Naruto made sure that the cut wasn't deep enough to kill, but would make it impossible for the duel to continue.

With the assault finished Naruto sheathed Yamato, and with a click the damage became known. The zanbato broke in half with a smooth cut, blood sprayed out of Zabuza and into the ocean air as he fell backwards. Defeated.

Naruto smirked as he stood over the downed man, amazingly Haku was at his side before he even fell on the ground and was administering whatever medical techniques she knew to heal him.

"Well Zabuza-san, it would appear that I have won. Now let's have that conversation."

As their little talks continued Naruto got a feel for what kind of person Zabuza was, but that wasn't really important. As it turns out, Zabuza was doing these kinds of missions to collect funds for the resistance of the civil war back in the land of water. He explained what the war was about and several other things that the youth had an interest in.

Naruto listened and smiled at the end of his questions. He got up and took out a scroll from his pouch and through it to Zabuza, who caught it with some effort.

"That should be enough money for you to fund a whole village for 3 years without needing to take missions. Consider it a donation of sorts. But when the resistance wins, whoever you pick as the new Mizukage will owe me some favors. Nothing too big, just some small things that will I will ask for in time." Naruto started walking away, already catching the amazingly shocked looks the two were wearing. What they didn't know was that that was only the surface of what he got from Gato. "I hope we meet again on friendlier terms maybe we can have another duel. Until then stay safe Zabuza-san, Haku-san."

With that the white haired youth disappeared into the shadow of the trees. He had to prepare on the upcoming battle on how to explain where he'd been to his superiors without telling them the truth.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the duel between Naruto and Zabuza and everything was in order. The bridge was built without any problems, the thugs mysteriously were all found dead around town, and Naruto had been able to avoid a lecture from his sensei and didn't have to babysit the useless ones. Now however the two squads of ninja stood before the great bridge ready to leave.

"I can't thank you enough for what you've done for us." A clearly cheerful and surprisingly sober Tazuna said to the two teams in front of him.

"It was nothing, but I still don't get why Zabuza didn't make another attempt on your life?" Kakashi replied.

Sasuke smirked "He probably realized he couldn't win against an Uchiha."

"That must be it, after all Sasuke-kun is always right." (If you can't figure out who this is, you need to kill yourself)

The rest of the squads just continue to ignore them as they set off across the bridge and out of sight due to the mist.

"You know, now that he mentioned it. You would think that Gato would have tried to kill you Tazuna?" said a random village.

"I think I might be able to shed some light on the matter." A voice said from behind the crowd.

Everyone turned around to see Naruto holding two good size cases.

"What the!? Naruto what are you doing here, we just saw you leave." A confused Tazuna asked.

"Oh… the real me did leave with the others. I'm just a clone that was left behind to finish tying up some loose ends." Before anyone could ask he continued. "Now as to what happened to Gato well…" The clone took out a scroll and unsealed Gato's corpse, earning a gasp from the crowed. "That day I disappeared two weeks ago… Let's just say that he and I had words that escalated to his death, I also dealt with the Zabuza problem so no worry." The clone received looks of awe, shock, fear, and teary eyed hope. "You can do whatever you want to with his corpse, but that isn't what I'm here for. Now Tsunami-san have you given any thought to my offer?"

The crowd, though already having happy thoughts due to the fact that the source of their suffering was dead, looked at Tsunami curiously as she stepped forward.

"I have thought about it and I accept your offer, I will take the position."

Naruto smiled "Excellent" He walk forward and handed one of the cases to Tazuna and the other to Tsunami. "Now the case I gave Tazuna is roughly two times what Gato got out of Wave during his stay and is to be used to get the country back to its former glory." The crowed was silent as they stared at the case like it was a holy relic. "The case I gave you Tsunami contains documents over what we have discussed for legal matters, more than enough money for what we have agreed upon, some instructions on how to run the establishment, and some other things to help. I will be leaving the naming of the company to you as a citizen of Wave and am very happy that you accepted my offer. I think this will benefit you, me, and Wave greatly. Now I must be on my way, I bid you farewell."

The clone dispelled out of existence, leaving behind the bewildered crowd. It took some time for them to understand what happened, and once they did they were all gathering around Tsunami with questions. It took Tazuna a few minutes to get the crowd to calm down so they could get some answers.

"Well know that everyone is quiet. Tsunami-chan can you please tell us, WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"

Tsunami blushed a little in embarrassment at being the center of the crowd's attention but answered. "Well you see…"

**-xXx Flashback xXx-**

"Excuse me Tsunami-san."

"Hmm?" Tsunami stopped cooking and stared at Naruto.

"There is something I would like to discuss with you, but you need to keep it between you and me. Ok."

Tsunami blinked a couple of time but nodded.

"If you can please humor me and step outside, I don't want the others to hear. Oh don't worry about the food; I'll leave one of my clones to keep an eye on it."

She nodded and followed the white haired boy out of the house and near the water's edge.

"Now Tsunami-san I won't beat around the bush, how good are you with managing money and organization."

Tsunami was confused by the question but answered anyway. "Well I have to keep my father's request in line and I used to help out the mayor with economic problems before Gato killed him."

The youth smiled. "That what I expected to hear, now moving on I would like to know how you feel about running Gato Shipping?"

Tsunami blinked a couple of times trying to process what he asked. "Excuse me?"

"I plan on hunting down Gato and having him sign over everything he has, and I do have the means to. Now I could just sign this of as 'spoils of war' and keep everything or I could do something smarter. I expect something to happen within the year that would require me to have an external form of income, completely independent of my village. You see where I'm going with this don't you?"

Tsunami was to in shock at what she was hearing to speak so she just shook her head.

"sigh… Well Tsunami-san, I was thinking of putting the money Gato took from Wave back into Wave with extra for good measure. Then using that money, money that is brought in from the bridge, and the water way that are currently in Gato's possession then Wave would fully recover in no time. But I need someone trustworthy to run the newly reformed Gato Industries, that's where you come in my dear. Think of yourself as a residential manager for half of the country's trade."

Tsunami wasn't shocked anymore, she moved on to just having he mouth hang open. "Uh… I..Uh.."

"Now, now Tsunami take your time. There isn't any reason to give me an answer now, but I need it by the time we leave. Now let's get back in side. I'm sure you have a lot on your mind right now and you need something to ease your mind."

Tsunami nodded dumbly and started moving back to the house when Naruto suddenly grabbed her arm tightly, causing her to turn around and see something that would come to haunt her for the coming days. It was his eyes; they were powerful, distant, and uncaring. They radiated with an intensity that told her values of what he was capable of. Her instincts told her to never cross him and that she never wants to know what would happen to her if she did. So lost in his gaze that she never realized that her legs had given out and she was now staring at them at his level.

With his free hand Naruto gently but firmly grabbed Tsunami by the chin, forcing her to continue staring into his eyes. "Understand that Tsunami, I'm taking a great risk in extending my hand in this offer and even if you don't intend to accept my offer I expect you to tell anyone of my plans. Do you understand?" He said with a gleam in his eyes.

The now trembling Tsunami could barely move her mouth to form words but they eventually came. "H-Hai .. N-n-naruto-s-sama, I-I …won't ..tell an-anyone… I sw-swear…"

Naruto smirked, she might not have noticed it but he did. He had just installed that instinctual fear that commanded respect from others. He knew she wasn't going to tell and he knew she was going to accept. She just needed time, after all she was making a deal with a devil. Even if she didn't know it.

"Well then…" he said returning to his normal persona and gently rubbed the woman's arm and chin with some healing chakra so make sure they wouldn't be sore. "…we'll talk more on this more tomorrow."

The youth then helped her up and walk her to the house.

**-xXx Flashback End xXx-**

Tsunami just finished telling the villagers a watered down version about Naruto's deal and plan for Wave's recovery. Of course she was careful to not tell them anything that would but her new boss in a bad light, she didn't want to know how he would react if his plans were interrupted by her carelessness. The crowd themselves were shocked and to some degree impressed that a kid had done all this for them, and no one voiced their respect better than Tazuna.

"Well if that's the case, then we know exactly what to name the bridge. Don't we guys?"

The crowd let out a cheer that could be heard around the village.

* * *

**-xXx Across the Bridge xXx-**

Naruto didn't really like the pace they were going, he was tempted to bring the vehicle out and trick them into a ride if not for two things. First was that Sasuke would report it to the council because he's a spoiled brat. The second was that Risa would talk to Minato and Kushina, and that would cause some problems. He really didn't need them, he had already convinced Yugao-sensei to not say anything. She said she wouldn't have to because it was a minor detail. He knew for Mito and Sayuki wouldn't say anything, he had already established who was the boss and they wouldn't dared go against him.

Naruto suddenly twitched as he received the memories of his shadow clone and was happy that everything went exactly as plan. About twenty minutes later the second clone he left behind to see how the village would react to Tsunami telling them his plan, of course this one was hidden. At this point he was sporting a feral fanged grin. He couldn't help but be proud at how Tsunami accepted that he mentally owned her and it seemed that she was for some reason happy because of it.

'_Hmm… I wonder what her stance on Intimate relationships in a working environment is…'_

After that thought, it took every ounce of discipline he had to avoid doing two things. The first was to stop walking in shock of what he was implying. The second was to punch himself in the face, which was kind of hard considering his hand was already in the form of a fist.

'_I can't believe I just thought that… I've been hanging out with Kurama to long, that furball's starting to get to me.'_

* * *

**Ok everyone that's it for now, the next chapter will be a timeskip to the Chunin Exams. Please comment on the fight scenes, do note I do read every comment and take your input to heart when writing the next chapter.**

**Oh yeah, the next chapter will take some more time to do. Not because of the subject matter, but because of some personal matter. That being a story I put down and need to start it up again. The reason I'm doing it is because I hate it when people start good stories and drop them all of a sudden. I can't keep saying this while I have a story like that, so I need to finish these two stories before I can start new ones. It's a moral imperative; I think that's what it's called. Whatever, see you later**


End file.
